Wenn die Zukunft zur Gegenwart wird
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Eine Reise des Herzens. Lily ist verzweifel, James versucht ihr zu helfen doch statt dessen werden sie in die Zukunft geschleudert! Eine ganze Menge Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Wenn die Zukunft zur Gegenwart wird Eine Reise des Herzens 

Mir ist klar, wie viele Zeitreise-FF schon geschrieben wurde, aber ich liebe sie und ich werde nicht müde davon sie zu lesen, also dachte ich mir, ich schreib einfach eine damit meinen Kopf frei davon bekomme

Wiederrum gehört nichts mir, Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht beabsichtigt und eigentlich wünsch ich euch nur Spaß beim lesen und freu mich auf Kommentare!

Liebe Grüße,

Schneephönix

1979 

Orden des Phönix, Hauptquartier

„Lily! Schatz, bleib stehen, bitte!" James rannte die Treppen nach unten hinter seiner Frau her, ihre roten Haare wehten um die Ecke und sie war verschwunden in den dunklen Kellerräumen. Da kam er in dieses Gebäude nahezu regelmäßig, doch hier unten war er noch nie gewesen, James steckte den Kopf um die Ecke hinter der Lily gerade verschwunden war und schaute was ihn erwartete. Dort war ein großer Raum, der nur von verschmutzten Kellerfenstern, die weit oben in der Wand ihren Platz gefunden hatten, schwach beleuchtet. Überall stand altes Gerümpel herum, verdreckte Käfige, ledrige Bücher auf Stapeln und zerflätterte Porträts, Schranke und Kisten, alles verstaubt und seit Jahren nicht mehr angefasst.

„Lily?" er schaute umher und nach einem Augenblick hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Es kam aus der Ecke zu seiner Rechten, es versetzte seinem Herzen ein Stich. Seine rothaarige Schönheit saß mit den Armen um die Beine geschlungen zwischen einer Stehlampe die scheinbar einen Schluckauf hatte und einer uralten grünen Kommode. Er ging den letzten Schritt auf sie zu und kniete sich vor sie.

„Lily! Was ist den plötzlich los?" fragte er vorsichtig und legte der jungen Frau seine Hand auf die Wange und forderte sie so auf ihn anzuschauen.

„Ich will so nicht mehr leben James! Ich hab angst, verstehst du?" Ihre Stimme war voller Verzweiflung und ihre Hände zitterten schrecklich.

„Unsere Freunde sterben einer nach dem anderen! Wie lange wird es dauern bis einer von uns beiden dran ist?" Kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen, entfuhr ihr wieder ein Schluchzer. James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Ich will das alles nicht mehr!" Lily holte scharf Luft und warf ihre Arme um ihren Mann. Der brauchte einen winzigen Moment bevor er seine geliebte Frau an sich drückte und ihr langsam über den Rücken fuhr. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie tapfer neben ihm gesessen, ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln gelächelt und zustimmend genickt bei jeder Parole. Bis vor wenigen Minuten, ein Mitglied des Ordens war durch die Türe gestürzt und hatte den Tod von weiteren 2 unschuldigen Muggel gebracht und einer Hexe.

Sie war mit ihren Nerven wohl am Ende gewesen, aber hatte die ganze Zeit versucht vor ihm Stark zu sein, plötzlich drückte Lily sich ein Stück weg von ihm.

„Schau mal!" wisperte sie und streckte ihr Hand nach etwas aus. Er drehte sich ein Stück, um zu sehen was sie meinte doch da hatte sie es schon in der Hand und hielt es vor sein Gesicht, es war ein kleines Herz, ein Körper an einer Kette aus angelaufenem Silber, es hatte ein romantisch, verschnörkelt Muster. Es rasselte, als ob es eine kleine Kugel darin wäre, aber durch die offenen Stellen konnte man keine sehen.

„Es ist wunderschön!" jetzt endlich lag wieder ein Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen und James Herz ging auf, er nickte. Sie legte das Herz in ihre Hände und schaute James in die Augen.

„Ich würde einfach nur gerne Wissen, ob wir all unseren Bemühungen und all den Toten Menschen und Lebewesen überhaupt jemals gerecht werden können. Ob dieser Kampf überhaupt noch einen Sinn hat!" sie schluckte.

„Lilly," er legte jetzt seine Hände um ihre Hände und drückte sie leicht.

„So darfst du nicht denken, es wird alles wieder gut! Wir werden das schaffen, Voldemort wird besiegt sein. Ich weiß es!"

„Und woher? Es ist alles so schrecklich... weißt du ich würde nur gerne sehen wo uns das alles hin führt, was aus der Zaubererwelt geworden in drei Jahrzehnten... es würde das alles hier wert machen, verstehst du? Das wünsch ich mir!"

Das Herz in ihren Händen rasselte lieblich und wurde warm. James wollte gerade sagen das sie ihm vertrauen sollte und wie sehr er sie liebte und er ihr diesen Wunsch so gerne erfüllen wollte, als sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in einen warmen, rosa Nebel gerissen wurden, ihre Hände wie zusammengeschweißt. Lilly versuchte zu schreien doch kein Ton entfuhr ihren Lippen. Der Nebel wurde rot dann orange, er wurde kälter, gelb, grau und dann war er weiß... Aber das weiß war keines Falls Nebel, sondern es war Schnee, dichte Schneeflocken die um die Beiden herumwirbelten und kleine Tänzchen veranstalteten.

„James, was ist passiert?" Lilly raffte sich auf, sie war sanft auf ihrem Ehemann gelandet, der sich jetzt auch aufsetzte. Aber ebenso ratlos war wie Lily.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung... aber es ist kalt! Warum schneit es, wir haben erst November" Beide standen jetzt auf und schauten sich um...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo**_

_**Lieben Danke für die Kommentare und natürlich danke an all die meine Story und mich als Autor auf ihr Favoritenliste gesetzt haben!**_

_**Jetzt hoffe ich der Teil gefällt euch, beim nächsten mal werde ich auch sicher mehr schreiben, hab nur im Moment keine Zeit weil ich es nämlich geschafft habe Karten für die HP5 Vorprimiäre zu bekomme vor Freude durchs Zimmer hüpf **_

_**Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen hüft**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Wo um Himmels Willen waren sie gelandet? Lily entfernte sich ein wenig. Es war eine Stadt, hier und da liefen Menschen in dicken Wittermänteln umher, irgendwie kam ihr das alles hier bekannt vor.

Langsam fing die junge Frau am ganzen Körper an zu zittern, immerhin hatte sie nur einen Umhang um ihre schmalen Schultern. Sie schaute genauer in die Ferne.

„Meine Güte James! Ich weiß wo wir sind! Wir sind in Muggellondon... Aber es sieht anderes aus hier...!" James kam durch die Schneeschicht zu ihr gelaufen und stellte sich hinter sie.

„Und wie sind wir denn bitte hier her gekommen?" Lilly zuckte die Schultern und griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes. Sie liefen zusammen auf die andere Straßenseite wo eine paar Geschäfte mit großen Schaufenstern waren die festlich für Weihnachten geschmückt waren.

„Am 17. Oktober?" James musste auflachen.

„Nein James... es ist sicher nicht der 17.!"

„Aber natürlich..." doch er wurde gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Schnee, James Schnee und Weihnachtsdekoration? Nein, was auch immer gerade passiert ist, wir sind nicht mehr in unsere Zeit!" Das saß, James fuhr sich wie so oft mit einer Hand durch das mit Schneeflocken besetzte Haar und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Aber das muss nicht sein, vielleicht sind wir auch nur in einer Erinnerung gelandet oder... ja ich weiß auch nicht." Lily stöhnte und schlug die Arme vor sich zusammen.

„Komm, da hinten sind Zeitungen!" wieder zog die rothaarige ihren Mann hinter sich her, die scheinbar überhaupt kein Problem hatte mit dem glatten Boden.

„Lilly, tu langsam bitte!" rief James aber da waren sie schon an dem kleinen Kiosk, Lilly grüßte die alte Dame die eine dampfende Tasse Schokolade in den Händen hielt. Dann schnappte sie sich die erste Zeitung und legte ein paar Krochen auf die kleine Theke.

„Wofür hast du Muggelgeld?" frage der großgewachsene Auror als sie sich wieder ein Stück entfernt hatten.

„Na für Notfälle wie diesen!" meinte Lily und nahm dann langsam die Zeitung vor die Augen, eigentlich wollte sie die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen... sie überflog den Kopf der Zeitung und da war es.

„Ach du meine Güte!!!" sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lies die Zeitung in den Schnee fallen. James der nicht so schnell gewesen war hob die nasse Zeitung wieder auf.

„Oh nein..." flüsterte er.

„Der 20. Dezember..." er schluckte, „ ...2009" und wieder lag die Zeitung im nassen Schnee.

„Wir sind 30 Jahre in der Zukunft, wie haben wir das denn bitte angestellt?" Lilly drehte sich verzweifelt zu ihrem Mann, der mal wieder die Hand in den Haaren hatte und die andere diesmal im Nacken.

„Beim Barte des Merlin..."

„Da haben wir uns was eingebrockt!" meinte Lilly und die Tränen und die Verzweiflung war wie weg geflogen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Vielleicht erst mal aus der Kälte raus!" James nickte zustimmend und gerade waren sie ein paar Schritte gelaufen hielt er auch schon wieder an.

„Und wo gedenkst du das wir hin gehen? Wer weiß was passiert ist seit damals?" Lilly blieb auch wieder stehen.

„Du hast recht!" sie legte den Daumen und den Zeigefinger an ihre Nase und versuchte zu überlegen.

„Am Besten wir gehen in die Winkelgasse, das ist nicht weit und heute erkennt uns sicher niemand mehr... verdammt ist das verwirrend! 30 Jahre, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich heute aussehe... was wohl alles passiert ist?" Lilly lachte doch dann plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Wieder blieb sie stehe und James lief in sie hinein.

„Das wird doch wohl nicht mein Wunsch gewesen sein der uns hier her gebracht hat?" fragte sie und drehte sich um, James rappelte sich gerade wieder zusammen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er und schaute in die schönsten Augen die er je gesehen hatte.

„Ich meine wenn es meine Schuld ist, weil ich mir gewünscht habe zu wissen was ... heute ist!"

„Oh!" James atmete tief ein als ihm genau das auch wieder einfiel.

„Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken wenn wir uns aufgewärmt haben!" er küsste sie zärtlich und Lilly hatte ihre Sorge sofort wieder vergessen.

„Komm lass uns gehen!" jetzt legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie mit sich aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht vergessen, was war wenn sie nie wieder von hier weg kamen?

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie am tropfenden Kessel angelangt.

„Na wenigst gibt es den noch!" murmelt James.

„Sollen wir wirklich da rein gehen?"

„Warum nicht? Es war doch deine Idee!" er wandte sich zu ihr.

„Ja, aber wer weiß!"

„Komm, wir müssen uns ja nicht sehen lassen!" Lilly nickte war sich der ganzen Sache nur plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Sie blieb stehen, James hatte die Türe schon erreicht. Das war dumm, sie konnten da doch nicht rein, aber sich nicht sehen lassen, was gab das für einen Sinn. Sie müssten jemanden finden, der ihnen helfen konnte! Gerade als sie zum Protest ansetzen wollte hallte James Stimme durch die Kälte zu ihr.

„Komm Schatz, vertrau mir!" Sie atmete tief ein, das war dumm, aber wenn er sagte sie solle ihm vertrauen dann vertraute sie im in der Regel, dann ging meistens alles gut. Also lief sie los, nahm die Hand die ihr Mann ihr reichte und zusammen betraten sie den überfüllten Gastraum.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, hier der versprochene längere Teil.**_

_**Wieder vielen Dank an die Fb-Geber und alle die mich diesmal auch wieder auf ihre Favoritenlisten genommen haben Ich schätze das sehr!**_

_**So, jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen,**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Komm schnell, dann bemerkt uns niemand, er schnappte ihre Hand und drängelte sich zwischen den ganzen Hexen und Zaubern hindurch zur Hintertüre. Als sie im Hinteerhof standen meinte Lily zu James gewandt:

„Ich hatte das Gefühl das sie mich angestarrt haben!"

„Ach komm, sicher nicht, aber wenigsten wissen wir jetzt das irgendetwas passiert sein muss, irgendetwas ist geschehen... vielleicht ist der Krieg schon vorbei!"

„Ja, da drin herrschte muntere Stimmung!" In dem Moment ging die Steinmauer vor ihnen auf, ein verwuselter, kleiner Zauberer stolperte zwischen ihnen hindurch.

„Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Grüßte er, ohne sie jedoch wirklich anzuschauen. Dann fiel er mit seinen vielen Einkäufen in die Türe zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Was war das. Oh nein, James, das hier ist nicht gut wir müssen hier wieder weg, zurück in unsere Zeit! Und zwar schnell!"

„Schatz beruhig dich, das heißt doch nur, dass wir uns gut gehalten haben und das wir noch zusammen sind... und das wir bekannt sind." Meinte er und zog Lilly durch die Öffnung in der Mauer. Die schüttelte nur den Kopf und konnte nicht glauben wie Unvorsichtig ihr Mann plötzlich geworden war.

Die Winkelgasse hatte sich nur wenig verändert, aber die Selbe war sie auch nicht mehr. Viel war nicht los, der Schnee trieb die Leute nur mäßig ins Freie.

„James was machen wir, es ist kalt, wir brauchen irgendwas Warmes zum Anziehen oder wir müssen in irgendein Geschäft.

„Du hast ja Recht! Dann müssen wir überlegen was passiert, ich denke das Beste ist es wenn wir versuche jemanden vom Orden zu kontaktieren"

„Und was ist wenn es den nicht mehr gibt?" Lilly schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Oder wenn niemand mehr Lebt? Oder ..." doch in dem Moment legte James eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Lily, bleib ruhig uns fällt schon was ein. Uns fällt immer was ein! Oder? Komm hier rüber." Lily nickte zaghaft und lies sich von James zum Eingang von Flourish & Blotts schieben. Wenigstens war das eine einigermaßen gute Idee, da war sicher nicht viel los und sie konnten sich hinter einem Regal zurück ziehen wenn es nötig sein sollte.

Wie Lilly es sich gedacht hatte, war nicht viel los. Ein blonder junger Mann saß mit einer Tasse Tee und dem Tagespropheten an einem kleinen Tisch neben der Theke. Und eine Frau, ungefähr im selben Alter unterhielt sich mit einer älteren Hexe, die sich wohl nicht zwischen zwei Büchern entscheiden konnte, sonst standen noch zwei Zauberer in verschiedenen Ecken und durchstöberten die Regale.

„Komm lass uns hier schauen." Meinte James und die Beiden verschwanden ebenfalls in einer Ecke, vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und sie fielen einfach nicht auf.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir wieder zurück kommen?" Lilly nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte darin ohne jedoch zu lesen, sie wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal versuchen heraus zu finde wie wir hier her gekommen sind, dann machen wir uns darüber Gedanken wie wir wieder zurück kommen..."

„Und vielleicht..." Lily schlug leise das Buch zu und schaute gehen Boden

„...Können wir noch ein wenig über uns erfahren..." James legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Liebling, wir sind in der Zukunft, wir müssen aufpassen was wir machen... wir haben überhaupt keinen Ahnung was passiert ist... wir müssen aufpassen das wir mit dem was wir tun nichts verändern!" er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir Leid." Die rothaarige nickte etwas enttäuscht. In dem Moment kam James ein Gedanke.

„Wir müssen das Herz finden Lily, vielleicht war es das!" sofort schaute die zu ihm auf.

„Glaubst du?"

„Es ist ein Anhaltspunkt, möglicher Weiße hilft es uns weiter!"

„Wo werden wir es finden, es kann heute überall sein!" James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und überlegte.

Die ältere Hexe spazierte jetzt glücklich mit einem Buch in den Händen aus dem Laden.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir Draco." Hörte Lily die junge Frau zu dem blonden jungen Zauberer sagen.

„Lass dir Zeit, meine Schicht fängt erst in einer Stunden an!" meinte der Blonde und las weiter.

Lilly biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte an James vorbei zu schauen, doch in dem Moment schaute die junge Hexe um die Ecke, sie zuckte zurück und schaute James an, der jedoch immer noch zu überlegen schien.

„Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme. Lilly überlegte schnell und trat dann an James vorbei, der schaute sie mit großen Augen an als er sich von seinen Gedanken frei gerissen hatte.

Die rothaarige schaute jetzt in die brauen Augen vor sich und meinte souverän:

„Nein, ich denke wir kommen schon zu recht. Danke!" Die Hexe vor ihr zog plötzlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. ‚Oh nein oh nein oh nein' dachte Lily und ging einen Schritt zurück wobei sie an ihren Mann rempelte, der scheinbar interessiert in einem Buch blätterte.

„Und ich denke, wir gehen jetzt auch lieber!" Lilly packte James an der Hand, der stellte schnell das Buch zurück.

„Aber warten sie bitte..." Die Hexe mit dem buschigen, braunen Haar verstummte auf einen schlag als sie James besser sehen konnte. Doch kaum hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder liefen die Beiden wieder aus der Tür raus.

‚Beim Barte des Merlin, das kann doch wirklich nicht sein' war das einzige was Hermine jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Dann rannte sie ebenfalls zur Türe und riss sie auf. Draco schaute ihr nur verwirrt hinter her.

Schnell trat sie nach draußen in den Schnee und hoffte das die zwei Personen die sie gerade gesehen hatte nicht disappariert waren. Sie schaute sich um und konnte gerade noch die roten Haare der Frau um die Ecke in die Nockturngasse fliegen sehen. Sie rannte hinterher und hoffte das sie nicht ausrutschen würde, sie bog ebenfalls in die Gasse und sah die Beiden an eine Wand lehnen.

„Ich würde hier raus, diese Gasse ist auch heute noch nicht der Sicherste Ort!" meinte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite. Sofort schauten die Zwei auf.

„Und bitte verschwinden Sie jetzt nicht, ich denke alles was Sie jetzt tun, könnte unvorhersehbare Folgen haben!"

„Aber..." Lily wusste überhaupt nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war regelrecht verwirrt, aber das konnte man ihr jetzt bei aller Liebe nicht übel nehmen.

„Wovon reden Sie den eigentlich?" versuchte James die Situation zu retten, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Bitte, am Besten ist, wenn wir zurück in den Laden gehen. Dann können wir darüber sprechen!"

„Und woher wissen wir dass wir Ihnen trauen können?" fragte James jetzt und stellte sich vor Lily. Hermine musste einen Moment überlegen, ihre Stirn legte sich in kleine Fältchen.

„Nun, ich denke das können sie nicht wissen, aber ich weiß es. Und ich kann versuchen Leute zu finden, denen sie wirklich vertrauen!"

„Wen zum Beispiel?" James kam jetzt einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hermine grinste.

„Moony!?"

„Aber woher wissen..."

„Bitte kommen sie mit, drinnen könne wir weiter reden!" Hermine schaute zu Lily.

„James ich glaube wir können ihr vertrauen!" meinte sie und kam um ihren Mann herum.

„Danke!" Hermine lächelte. Und alle liefen wieder zurück, diesmal war es James der Bedenken zeigte. Aber Lily hatte schon immer eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als er.

Zusammen betraten sie wieder Flourish & Blotts und mittlerweile saß nur noch Draco in seinem Stuhl, er drehte sich um als die Tür wieder zu ging. Er musste zwei Mal gucken, dann drehte er sich wieder um, schüttelte den Kopf, lachte etwas und drehte sich wiederum um.

„Moment..." Draco stand auf und schaute zu Hermine.

„Irgendwas ist hier doch nicht normal," er deutete zwischen Lilly du James hin und her und Hermine versuchte Draco nonverbal klar zu machen den Mund zu halten.

„Das haben wir auch schon gemerkt! Miss sie haben gesagt, sie könnten Remus für uns auftreiben?" sagte Lily und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als sie Hermines herum gefuchtel sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Em ja, natürlich. Draco wärst du so gut und könntest Remus hier her hohlen? Ich denke er kann uns hier weiter helfen." Der angesprochene schaute noch mal kurz verwirrt die Beiden Menschen an, die er als Lilly und James Potter erkannt hatte und lief zum Karmin. Aber hey, in dieser Welt war ja schließlich nichts mehr normal. Mit einem lauten Hogwarts war er in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya, ein wenig kurz muss ich zugeben aber ich hoffe es wirft neue, schöne Fragen auf**_

_**Und vor allem die Frage: Was war zu erst da, das Huhn oder das Ei? grins **_

_**Wieder bedanke ich mich für die Kommentare, vielen lieben Danke! Und auch wieder danke an alle die mich zu ihren Favoriten dazu genommen haben freu hüpf**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Hermine atmete tief durch, mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes drehte sie das Schild, das an der Türe hing so das von Außen jeder deutlich das ‚Geschlossen' lesen konnte.

„Okay, ich denke Draco wird bald wieder hier sein. Vielleicht setzen wir uns einfach!" Hermine machte ein einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des kleine runden Tisches.

„Danke!" meinte Lily freundlich und setze sich, genauso wie James.

„Vielleicht sagen sie uns jetzt woher sie wissen wer wir sind!" Hermine musste beim den Worten James' schlucke, sie durfte nichts falsches sagen.

„Nun, im Grunde ist es so..." sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wissen sie ich kenn sie... gewisser Maßen und, nun ja... meine Güte ist das Kompliziert..." sie fing an nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen.

„Sie Beide kommen aus der Vergangenheit, ich meine eigentlich dürfen Sie Beide nichts erfahren... oh Gott das wird Konsequenzen haben!" Hermine stand jetzt auf und begriff das Ganze Ausmaß dieser Situation, sie legte Zeigfinger und Daumen an ihren Nasenbein und fing an den Mittelgang hoch und runter zu laufen. Und hoch und Runter und...

„Wir verstehen sie ja Miss..." Lily stand jetzt auf und legte beruhigend ihre Hände auf die Schulter der Frau, die nur wenige Jahre älter war als sie selbst, vielleicht drei oder vier... nein Moment. Plötzlich griff die Realität wieder nach ihr. Das hier könnte Theoretisch ihre Tochter sein!

„Weasley, Hermione Weasley! Ich denke das kann ich ihnen schon sagen, es wird nichts verändern, hoff ich doch!"

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen und wie wäre es wenn sie sich jetzt ruhig hinsetzten. Wie sie schon gesagt haben, Remus wir uns sicher weiter helfen können!" meinte Lily freundlich und schob Hermine wieder zum Tisch. Doch kaum saß sie, stand sie schon wieder und lehnte sich gegen die Theke.

„Wie lange brauchen die denn?"

James und Lily schauten sich an und zogen die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Es muss wohl ne ganze Menge passiert sein in den letzten Jahren... Jahrzehnten." Sagte James vorsichtig.

„Sie machen sich keine Vorstellung..." sofort schlug sich Hermine die Hand vor den Mund um sich daran zu hindern noch mehr zu sagen.

„Okay!" meinten die zwei Potters zusammen und mussten grinsen und machten sich wirklich keine Vorstellungen, was Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln quittierte. Daraufhin fielen alle drei in ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Was jedoch nicht lange anhielt den plötzlich flammte der Karmin grün auf und Remus stolperte in den Buchladen, und nur Sekunden später Draco.

Als Lily und James ihren Freund sahen wurden ihre Augen immer großer, was 3 Jahrzehnte mit einem Menschen anstellen... wie mochten den nur sie dann aussehen? Remus jedoch stand nur da und schaute die Beiden an, dann lächelte er ebenso traurig wie Hermine vor wenigen Minuten und meinte:

„Also war es doch die Zukunft!" er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und kam näher an den Tisch heran.

„Remus? Was heißt das? Warum hat du uns nie etwas davon erzählt?" Hermine kam zu ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, genauso wie die Potters.

„Nun Hermine, ganz einfach, weil Lily und James das letzte Mal, nachdem sie nach rätselhaftem Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht waren, keinen Schimmer mehr davon hatten was passiert war." Remus lächelte seine zwei alten Freunde an, die schauten unsicher zurück.

„Ja und Dumbledore ist davon ausgegangen, dass Lily und James hier eine Reise in die Vergangenheit gemacht haben oder einfach in eine anderen Realität gerutscht sind."

„Aber..." fing James an, „ was bringt uns dann dieser Schlammassel?" endetet Lily.

Draco, Hermine und Remus tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Nun, ich gehe davon aus Lily, das es uns allen eine ganze Menge bringt... gebracht hat. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere was für einen Optimismus du gelebt hast als du wieder kamst!"

„Aber der muss doch nicht zwangläufig von dieser Zeitreise herrühren!"

„Ich denke das werden wir herausfinde wenn wir wissen, was euch hier her gebracht hat!" meinte Remus und setzte sich jetzt auf den letzten freien Stuhl. Hermine und Draco hatten auf der Ladentheke platz genommen.

„Wir denken da haben wir schon eine Id..." aber bevor James aussprechen konnte wurde die Ladentüre geöffnet.

„Geschlossen! Familienangelegenheit!" rief Hermine, sie schaute nicht auf und erkannte nicht wer da kam.

„Gut, dann geht es mich was an! Tut mir Leid das ich so spät bin. Draco du bist noch hier? Wir müssen! Georgia jetzt komm!" Ginny Potter lief in den Laden zusammen mit dem Talent mehr Themen in einen Atemzug zu sagen als eigentlich möglich war.

„Oh Ginny!" Hermine schaute überrascht auf. Sie hatte ihr ‚Schwester' völlig vergessen.

„Komm, du hast Recht wir müssen!" Draco sprang auf und lief zu Ginny, er nutzte den Vorteil, dass Ginny sich noch nicht umgeschaut hatte, sonder dabei war ihre jüngste Tochter, die auf ihrem Arm saß vom Schnee zu befreien.

„Warum hast du es plötzlich so eilig?" Ginny schaute verwirrt zu Draco.

„Weil wir sonst gar nicht mehr ins St. Mungo kommen!" In dem Moment kamen noch zwei Mädchen in den Laden.

„Ihr Süßen lasst den Schnee draußen!" Hermine sprang jetzt auch von ihrem Platz auf und lief Richtung Türe. In dem Augenblick wurde James die ganze Sache eindeutig zu verwirrend, er drehte sich um und schaute was da alles im Einzelnen vor sich ging. Und Remus, ja der grinste einfach nur.

„Daddy!" plötzlich bildete sich eine Spannung im Raum die unbeschreiblich war, alles wurden still und jetzt erst schaute Ginny zu dem Tisch an dem drei Personen saßen.

Eines der Beiden Mädchen lies ihren Schnee fallen und rannte zu genau diesem Tisch. Doch kurz bevor sie ihren Vermeidlichen Vater erreicht hatte bremste sie scharf und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie gegen die Beine ihrer Mum lief. Sie schaute den Mann vor sich jetzt mit Großen Augen an, genauso wie ihre Mum selbst.

„Kann... Kann mir das hier vielleicht jemand... jemand erklären?" stammelte die junge Mutter nach einem Moment und schaute ganz verwirrt zwischen allen Beteiligten hin und her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi, wieder das übliche Dankeschön! Ich schätze das wirklich sehr!_**

**_Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim lesen_**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Schneephönix_**

Doch keiner machte auch nur die Anstalt einen Erklärungsversuch zu starten. Draco stand stumm neben ihr und Hermine an der Türe, zusammen mit der Ältesten der Drei Potter Töchter, die etwas misstrauisch die ganze Situation beäugte.

„Ich kann leider noch keine Gedanken lesen!" Ginny drehte sich jetzt zu Hermine und schaute sie durchdringen an, die biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen und überlegte krampfhaft was sie sagen sollte.

Doch letztlich war es Remus der wieder das Wort ergriff er stand auf und lächelte Ginny warm an.

„Um es in kurzen Worten zu erklären Ginny, es scheint so als ob Lily und James Besucher aus der Vergangenheit sind!"

Mit leicht verlorenem Blick nickte Ginny. Doch sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ihr schoss Harry durch den Kopf und seine Reaktion die sicher kommen würde.

„Und... und wie..."

„Das wissen wir auch noch nicht sicher." Lily hatte das Wort ergriffen, sie stand auf und lief zu der Frau, die fast die selbe Haarfarbe hatte wie sie selbst. In ihrem eigenen Kopf herrschte einen ganze Menge Verwirrung, aber irgendwas musste man aus der Situation doch machen. Sie lächelte und schaute zwischen den drei Mädchen umher, warum hatte die Kleine hier James für ihren Vater gehalten? Kam ihr plötzlich in den Gedanken als sie an dem Mädchen hingen blieb das sich sicher an ihre Mum gekuschelt hatte.

„Wie ist den dein Name?" Lily ging in die Knie um auf Augenhöhe zu sein, doch sofort legte Ginny ihre freie Hand auf den Mund ihrer Tochter.

„Ich denke das ist nicht klug!" sie schaute hilfesuchend zu Remus. Lily war das alles langsam suspekt sie fing den Blick des Mädchens auf. Diese großen, grünen Augen kamen ihr doch bekannt vor.

„Ginny, lass sie sprechen. Ich denke, dass es in Ordnung ist." Meinte Remus dann, dessen Blick die ganze Zeit zwischen James und Lily wechselte um Sicher zu gehen das keiner der Beiden irgendwelche Dummheiten machte. Denn er war sich sicher, das die Zwei gerade sicher keine klare, objektive Sicht auf die Dinge hatten. Er konnte sehen das Ginny langsam ihre Hand weg nahm.

„Antworte auf die Frage Kleine." Flüsterte Ginny auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht sicher war ob es eine gute Idee war.

Doch bevor die Kleine Luft hohlen konnte um stolz zu sagen, das ihr Name Georgia Lilyanne Potter war sprang Lily auf, schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich zu ihre Mann um.

„Schau dir das an!" murmelte sie und Georgia schaute mit verschreckten Augen nach oben in das Gesicht ihrer Mum.

„Was denn Lily. Schau mal du hast die Kleine ganz verschreckt!!" Jetzt stand auch James auf und achtete nicht auf seine Frau er kniete sich auf den selben Platz wie Lily und versuchte wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Kleinen zu bekommen.

„Hey sag wie ist den dein Name!" er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter damit das rothaarige Mädchen ihn anschaute. Doch sie murmelte den Namen nur in den Umhang ihrer Mum.

„Wie Bitte?" Daraufhin räusperte sich Ginny.

„Ihr Name ist Georgia Lilyanne..." alles außer Lily und James hielten die Luft an, „...Potter."

Daraufhin folgte eine mehr oder weniger geschockte Stille.

„Ich denke, ich geh jetzt besser. Ich werde bescheid sagen, dass du nicht kommst heute." Meinte Draco und stiehl sich so aus der Situation, hier wurde es ihm gerade zu heiß. Beim herausgehen fuhr er dem ältesten Mädchen über die Haare und lächelte Hermine zu, die dabei war ein Stück ihrer mittlerweile weißen Lippe abzubeißen, draußen apparierte er dann.

„Okay, das ist interessant." Meinte James als nächstes und fuhr sich das erste Mal heute nervös durch die Haare, dann stand er wieder auf und schaute Ginny an. Rotes Haar wie Lily, waren das seine braunen Augen? Er überlegte. Und hatte die Situation erstaunlich schnell im Griff, ganz im Gegensatz zu Lily die sich auf einen Stuhl fallen hat lassen und jetzt ebenfalls Ginny anstarrte.

Jedoch ohne zu merken wie nervös das die junge Potter machte und mit dem nervös sein wurde die zwei jährige auf ihrem Arm immer unruhiger.

„Sind Sie... bist du.. ich meine..." stotterte Lily jetzt.

„Oh nein. Em, ich bin.."

„Sie ist mit eurem Sohn verheiratet!" half Remus ihr endlich aus und stand jetzt auch auf.

„Unserem Sohn?" rief James und plötzlich stahl sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Lily war noch immer Sprachlos.

„Das ist doch alles total verrückt. Und wir können uns wirklich nachher nicht mehr erinnern?" fragte James und wirkte enttäuscht, aber es erklärte Ginny langsam alles.

„Glaubt mir, es ist besser so!" Remus legte Lily eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ohne drauf einzugehen, wandte James sich wieder Ginny zu.

„Und wie heißt die Kleine hier?", erst zeigte er auf das Baby und dann schaute er über Ginny weg zu seinem letzten... Enkelkind. Seine Augen würden für einen Moment größer, aber dann wurde er von Optimismus durchströmt.

„Das hier ist Jamie Elizabeth und..." Ginny drehte sich zu ihre ältesten Tochter und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, sie bekam von Hermine einen Schupser und lief dann vorsichtig zu ihrer Mum.

„Und das ist Aurelie Abigail!" James fing ihren Blick auf, die Kleine war schüchtern.

„Wie alt bist du?" er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und sofort packte Aurelie die Hand ihrer Mum

„Acht." Murmelte sie und schaute in die Augen des Mannes der so sehr nach ihrem Dad aussah und genau den wünschte sie sich gerade hier her.

„Sie ist unglaublich hübsch." Hörte James Lily plötzlich sagen und sie hatte recht. Aurelie war in der Tat sehr hübsch, sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das je nach dem wie Licht darauf fiel wunderschön rot schimmerte und ihre Augen hatten einen grünen Kern aber außen waren sie braun, ihre Haut war hell und ihr Gesicht war schmal.

Lily stellte sich jetzt neben James und schaut die Familie... ihre Familie an.

„Das ist so unglaublich!" sagte sie und fing auf einen Schlag an zu strahlen, es konnte nur alles gut werden am Schluss. Dabei kam ihr ein Gedanke, sie drehte sich zu Remus.

„Der Krieg, er ist doch vorbei, oder?" Remus nickt.

„Ja ist er!" er lächelte Traurig aber das bekam Lily nicht mehr mit, sie hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und schaute James glücklich an. Ohne den Blick zu sehen, denn Ginny und Remus tauschten, die Wahrheit würde schmerzhaft sein und Beide machten sich Gedanken ob es richtig war sie ihnen zu sagen.

„Siehst du Lily, es wird alles Gut zum Ende!" meinte James.

„Wie heißt denn unsere ... unsere Sohn?"

„Harry James Potter." Antwortete Ginny, Hermine kam jetzt auch wieder langsam zur Gruppe, sie setzte sich mit einem besorgten Gesicht in den Stuhl neben Remus.

„Es wird alles Gut gehen, es ging schon einmal gut... es ging immer gut!" flüsterte Remus und beobachtet die Familie.

„Wenn du das sagst." Dabei schaute Hermine auf die Uhr ihre Augen wurden größer, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. In einer halben Stunde wurde Harry kommen und die Mädchen abholen wollen. So wie immer wenn Ginny spät arbeiten musste. Ginny arbeitete im St. Mungo als Heilerin genauso wie Draco, was bis vor ein paar Jahren für sie unvorstellbare war, aber der Krieg und die Liebe hatten viele Menschen verändert, so auch ihn. Und war Harry das geworden, was er schon seit seinem Fünften Jahr wollte, nämlich Auror, zusammen mit Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Einen wunderschönen, verregneten Donnerstag Morgen/Mittag, wie auch immer**_

_**Wieder hab ich einen neuen Teil geschrieben, und hoffe das er euch gefällt! Kommentare werden mit offenen Armen empfangen, und dankend zur Kenntnis genommen! **_

_**Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen XDDD**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

_**Ach, da fällt mir noch was ein, ich wurde darauf Aufmerksam gemacht das die Sache mit dem Datum wohl etwas verwirren ist. Also, ich fass es einfach in ein paar winzigen Worten noch mal zusammen: Lily und James sind von 17. Oktober 1979 in das Jahr 2009, den 20. Dezember!**_

_**------- **_

Wie würde Harry um Himmels Willen reagieren? Wahrscheinlich würde er glauben, er sei verrückt, vielleicht sollte sie ins Ministerium und ihn abfangen, sonst würde er hier mitten ins Geschehen reinplatzen. Gut, er hatte wohl wahrscheinlich am ehesten das Recht dazu, immerhin waren es seine Eltern. Sie schaute umher, es machte sie plötzlich nervös, dass alle hier standen, sie erhob sich und fing an Stühle heraus zu beschwören.

„Setzen wir uns doch. Harry wird bald kommen, wir müssen überlegen was wir machen!"

„Er wird hier her kommen?" Lily wirbelte herum und strahlte Hermine an.

„James, wir lernen unseren Sohn kennen!" meinte sie dann zu ihrem Mann, der sich mit dem Wohlbefinden seiner Enkelkindern beschäftigte.

„Schön. Schau mal, die Kleine hier hat deine Augen." Antwortete er ohne ihr zugehört zu haben. All die Sorgen vergessen, die in der Vergangenheit auf sie warteten.

„James höre zu, unsere Sohn wird hier her kommen!" sagte Lily und lies sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, James nickte wieder, doch dann schaute er Ginny an, die ihn noch immer etwas unsicher anlächelte.

„Hier her?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich bring die Kinder immer hier zu Hermine wenn ich zur Arbeit gehen und Harry holt sie ab, wenn er fertig ist." erklärte die junge Mutter und setzte sich ebenfalls mit Jamie auf dem Arm und Aurelie fest an der Hand auf einen Stuhl. James tat es ihnen einen Moment später gleich. Er sah kurz zu Aurelie, sie schien ihre Augen nicht vom Kamin reisen zu könne. Georgia wiederum setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Hermine und schaute ganz begeistert in die Runde, sie war warm geworden mit der Situation.

Doch nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, sprang Hermine wieder auf und tippelte nervös umher.

„Ich werde ihn abfangen!" meinte sie dann fest entschlossen und lief zum Kamin.

„Und was wirst du ihm sagen?" frage Ginny, wusste aber das sie recht hatte.

„Nun, mir wird doch sicher was einfallen!" Remus nickte ihr zu und dann war sie auch schon in grünen Flammen verschwunden.

„Ein wenig nervös, die Frau!" meinte James und grinste leicht, doch Remus schaute ihn nur schief an.

„Sie hat jedes Recht nervös zu sein."

* * *

Im Ministerium unterdessen lief Hermine schnell aus ihrem Kamin und schaute sich um. Sie hoffte das Harry nicht im selben Moment zufällig genau in die andere Richtung unterwegs war, er war nirgends zu sehen, sie stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und schaute in Richtung Auszüge. 

„Hermine!" hörte sie Ron's Stimme, sie wirbelte herum und fiel im fast in die Arme.

„Was machst du den hier? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Ich suche Harry, ich brauch Harry!" wieder drehte sie sich suchend um. Ron schaute sie höchst verwundert an.

„Er ist noch unten, ist was mit den Mädchen?" Ron packte seine Frau an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um, damit sie ihm in die Augen schaute.

„Nein, James Und Lily sind da!"

„Bitte was?" Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hermine schaute ihn an als ob er sie gerade zu tiefst beleidigt hätte.

„James und Lily!" sagte sie ganz deutlich, als ob sie es einem kleinen Kind erklären wollte nur in einem gereizteren Ton.

„Aber Schatz, die Beiden sind schon fast Dreißig Jahre tot!" er nahm seine Hände von Hermine und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er und warf ihr besorgte Blicke zu während er selbst anfing nach Harry ausschaut zu halten.

„Ronalt!" er zuckte zusammen und sofort lag wieder jegliche Aufmerksamkeit bei seiner Frau.

„Verstehst du nicht! Sie sind aus der Vergangenheit hier!" Sein Unterkiefer verabschiedete sich.

„Was redest du denn da, das wüssten wir doch!" meinte er und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Eben nicht, Remus wusste es gut... und alle anderen wahrscheinlich auch, aber nicht, das sie in der Zukunft waren. Die Beiden wussten nichts mehr als sie das letzte Mal wieder in ihre Zeit zurück kamen. Dumbledore hat vermutet, das sie irgendwo in der Vergangenheit waren und hat es wohl für unrelevant gehalten." Als sie fertig gesprochen hatte nickte sie heftig und drehte sich wieder um.

„Und jetzt bin ich hier und fang ihn auf, meine Güte was wird er bloß sagen! Wenigstens hatten wir das Glück das Lily und James genau in den Laden gelaufen sind." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, zog Ron kurz in ihre Arme und drückte ihn dann aber wieder weg.

„Stell dir vor, sie wären irgendwo anderes gelandet, das hätte eine Katastrophe geben können!"

„Jetzt hohl erst Mal Luft!" er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, sie nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Und das beste ist ja, das sie schon ihre Enkelkinder kennen gelernt haben!" Ron machte große Augen.

„Aber Remus meint es würde schon in Ordnung gehen!" sprach sie sofort.

„Was wird schon in Ordnung gehen?" Harry trat hinter Hermine und grinst als sie vor Schreck zusammen zuckte. Er erntete einen hochgezogenen Augenbraue von Ron.

„Hey Hermine!" meinte er, dann küsste sie von hinten auf die Wange.

„Tut mir Leid! Was machst du denn hier?"

* * *

In Flourish & Blotts wurde mittlerweile wieder darüber gesprochen wie Lily und James wohl hier her gelangt waren. Aurelie schaute immer noch gebannt zum Kamin, es schien als ob sie ihn hypnotisieren wollte damit er ihren echten Daddy ausspuckte, Jamie war eingeschlafen und Georgia hatte die Knie an ihren Körper gezogen und umarmte sie, wobei sie still die Erwachsenen beobachtete. 

„Und wie lange hat es gedauert bis wir... damals wieder aufgetaucht waren?" James schaute seinen alten Freund an, Lilys Hand in seiner.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, es war eine schrecklich grauer Oktober Tag an dem ihr verschwunden seit... als ihr wieder aufgetaucht seit war es schon November. Wir hatten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben euch wieder zu sehen, wir dachten Voldemort hätte euch." Remus nickte am Ende seines Satzes traurig.

„Das heißt wir werde ein Weihnachten in der Zukunft verbringen," stellte Lily lächelnd fest.

„Ja, das werdet ihr und den Start in ein neues Jahr." Bestätigte Remus.

* * *

Im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums herrschte reges Treiben, Hexen und Zauberer waren auf dem Weg nach Hause und Ron, Harry und Hermine standen noch immer zwischen drin.

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt Hermine, meine Eltern sind tot!" entrüstete sich Harry nachdem er Hermines Ansprache gelauscht hatte, das glückliche Funkeln, das noch vor wenigen Minuten zu sehen war, verschwunden.

„Harry, sie sind aus der Vergangenheit. Wir wissen noch nicht wie aber es ist so." Der große, schwarzhaarige Auror lachte jetzt humorlos auf. Passanten drehten sich schon nach ihm um. Doch dann meinte er ernst: „Wenn du mich ärgern willst, Hermine. Dann komm wann anders wieder!" Seine Stimme klang stumpf und enttäuscht, er funkelte sie noch einmal böse an und wand sich dem Kamin zu, den sie nun schon einige Minuten blockierten.

„Harry bleib hier!" Hermine stampfte traurig auf den Boden, was hatte sie denn getan, dass Harry ihr plötzlich nicht mehr vertraute.

„Kumpel, jetzt hör ihr zu!" doch Harry war schon in den Flammen verschwunden. Ron nahm Hermine, die nicht minder enttäuscht war wie Harry selbst, in den Arm.

„Er kriegt sich wieder ein Baby." Sie nickte in seine Umarmung.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hallo Leute, _**

**_sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Aber nachdem ich den 7. Band gelesen habe, hab ich erst Mal den Pc nicht mehr angeschaltet. War zu unmotiviert um weiter zu schreiben ((hatte keinen besonderen Grund, musst mir einfach erst Mal Gedanken machen was ich denn jetzt überhaupt draus mache... aus der FF)) Gut und nachdem ich dann im Urlaub war und versucht habe weiterhin alles zu ignorieren hab ich mich dann doch wieder ran gesetzt und weiter geschrieben: Das ist jetzt das Resultat! Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und ich bringe in etwa das rüber, was ich rüber bringen will mit dem Teil. _**

**_Gut aber keine Lange Rede jetzt, danke für euer Fb, wie immer _**

**_Liebe Grüße _**

**_Schneephönix _**

* * *

****

Sekunden später stolperte Harry in sein Wohnzimmer, wütend schlug er sich den Staub von seinem Umhang und feuerte einen Akte quer durch den Raum an die Wand ihm gegenüber. Raschelt fiel sie zu Boden. ‚Was dachten die sich eigentlich ihm so etwas zu erzählen? Tolle beste Freunde! Seine Eltern aus der Vergangenheit, natürlich. Sie hatten ja damals nichts besseres zu tun.'

Mit schweren Schritten lief der Zauberer in die Küche, wobei er eigentlich nicht wusste was er hier wollte, er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. ‚Nein, das konnte einfach nicht passiert sein, davon hätte er gewusst, irgendwer hätte es ihm erzählt.'

Er lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und diskutierte weiter mit sich selbst, bis ihm irgendwann die Stille in seinem Haus auffiel. In diesem Haus war es nicht einfach Still! Und man konnte auch nicht einfach nur da sitzen und nachdenken ohne im Minutentakt unterbrochen zu werden. Etwas wichtiges fehlte in diesen Räumen.

„Ach nein! Verflucht." Harry stand wieder auf und lief zum Kamin. Ginny musste heute spät arbeiten was bedeutete, dass die Mädchen bei Hermine waren und darauf wartet abgeholt zu werden...

Hermine, wenn sie im Ministerium auf ihn gewartet hatte, dann musste sie wohl die Kinder alleine gelassen habe.

Aufgebracht trat Harry wieder in den Kamin und binnen weniger Augenblicke stand Harry in einem mehr oder weniger überfüllten Flourish und Blott's. Und bevor er überhaupt irgendjemanden wahr nehmen konnte, flog ihm Aurelie in die Arme und rannte ihn beinahe um.

„Woha!" er schlang seine Arme um seine älteste Tochter und als er aufblickte, schaute er direkt in die Augen seiner Frau. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren wusste er nicht was er aus ihrem Blick schließen sollte.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er, schaute kurz nach unten von wo ihn jetzt große Augen anschauten und wieder zurück zu Ginny. Warum war sie überhaupt hier und nicht im St. Mungo?

„Weißte du..." doch gerade als Ginny angefangen hatte zu sprechen, schaute Harry über ihre Schultern hinweg zu all den anderen im Raum. Ron und Hermine waren direkt hier her gekommen, sie schauten ein wenig besorgt aus. ‚Zurecht' denn plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein was sie erzählt hatten.

Doch mit einem Schlag änderte sich die ganze Situation, eine Frau, die er bis gerade übersehen hatte stand auf. Die Hand einer weiteren Person, die hinter Ron und Hermine saß, griff nach dem Arm der Frau, doch die riss sich los und legte sich beider Hände vor ihren Mund, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Harry schaute sie direkt an und das Gefühl einem Freund wirklich unrecht getan zu haben beschlich in, doch das wurde sofort von Unsicherheit überschattet und dann von Trauer als er in die wahrhaftigen Augen seiner Mutter schaute.

„Das... aber... Ich meine... wie..." er stammelte und schaute nun auch noch dabei zu wie von hinter Ron und Hermine sein Vater auftauchte. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte sich zu fassen.

„Das ist ein blöder Scherz!" auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Enttäuschung ab.

„Ich meine was soll das warum tut ihr das?" er machte einen Schritt zurück, Aurelie noch immer in seine Armen.

„Harry," Ginny trat jetzt nach vorne wieder auf ihn zu und versuchte eine Hand auf seine Wange zu legen doch er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Daraufhin schaute sie ihn bitter an, biss ihre Zähne zusammen und ging wieder zurück, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das er jemals eine Berührung von ihr verweigert hatte.

„Harry, du solltet ein wenig mehr vertrauen haben..." jetzt erst fiel ihm Remus auf, der ebenfalls hier war und jetzt Jamie auf dem Arm hatte, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wusste er, dass es genau das falsche gesagt hatte.

„Vertrauen!? Das hier hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun!" rief Harry und stürmte zum Karmin.

„Daddy nimm mich mit!" Aurelie lief ihrem Vater hinter her.

„Bleib hier Harry, bitte! Du kannst nicht einfach weg laufen, du bist kein Kind mehr!"

„Ich war nie ein Kind Remus!" Damit drückte er Aurelie fest an sich und Beide verschwanden in grünen Flammen.

Stille. Hermine ließ sich in den nun freien Stuhl hinter ihr fallen, Ron legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lily und James sahen aus als ob sie vom Hogwartsexpress überrollt worden wären. Ginny hatte eine Hand vor ihrem Mund. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen die drohten sie zu übermannen. Die zwei übrigen Mädchen waren verwirrt und wusste nicht wirklich was gerade geschehen war.

„Das lief besser als ich erwartet habe." Brach Remus irgendwann die drückende Stille und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein mittlerweile fast komplett graues Haar.

„Aber sonst ist noch alles klar, oder? Meine Fresse er ist völlig ausgetickt!" meinte Ron und erntete einen Schlag in die Seite von Hermine.

„Ron, für mich bestand die Möglichkeit das er mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine eigenen Eltern los geht!" Beide Männer schauten sich in die Augen bis Ron dann endlich zustimmend nickte und auf ihn zuging um seine Nichte auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Meine Tochter ist kein Stück Fleisch zum Rumreichen, was denkt ihr euch!" brach es plötzlich aus Ginny, die von der Situation überfordert war, sie lief auf ihren Bruder zu und wollte die kleine Jamie an sich reißen doch Ron ließ sie nicht.

„Ginny bitte, ich werde nach Harry sehn und er wird mich sicher nicht angreifen wenn ich seine Tochter auf dem Arm habe!"

Er nutzte die Zeit in der Ginny ihn nur sprachlos anschaute und verschwand im Karmin. Wieder Stille.

„Vielleicht kann uns das ganze irgendwer erklären? Warum hält uns unser Sohn für einen Scherz?" James schaute jetzt in die Gesichter aller anderen. Keine wusste etwas zu sagen.

„Er hasst uns doch nicht oder? Wir haben ihm doch nichts schlimmes getan? Warum hat er gesagt er war nie ein Kind?" Lily liefen mittlerweile große Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Lily, bleib ruhig. Es ist alles anderes als du denkst!" was besseres fiel Remus gerade einfach nicht ein und er hatte das Gefühl, das zuerst die Sache mit Harry geklärt werden musste, bevor sie anfangen konnten Lily und James irgendwie klar zu machen warum ihr Sohn so auf sie reagiert hatte.

* * *

Unterdessen war Ron in dem Zuhause seiner Schwester und seines besten Freundes angekommen, das Wohnzimmer war leer. Jamie lachte über das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch alles.

„Noch mal!" meinte sie und schaute begeistert zu ihrem Onkel. Der lächelte sie an und entrußte sie als er auf einmal Harrys Engelsgleiche Stimme durchs Haus schallen hörte.

„Spinnst du? Du kannst sie doch nicht mit durch den Kamin nehmen!" schrie er.

„Meine Güte, du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Sie ist erst zwei! Was glaubst du was da passieren kann!"

Ron schaute von der lachenden Jamie zu einem furiosen Harry. Er wusste das er sich jetzt sicher nicht provozieren lassen durfte.

„Reg dich ab Kumpel. Sie hatte Spaß und es war nicht das erste Mal!"

„Trotzdem. Was glaubst du... es war nicht ihr erstes Mal?" Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein." Eine kurze , simple Antwort. Doch Harry war damit absolut nicht zufrieden.

„Das ist doch heute alles verflixt!" am liebsten wollte er sich die Haare raufen.

„Tja, das bringt die Zauberwelt so mit sich." Meinte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern, er ging an Harry vorbei und in Richtung Küche von wo Harry gerade gekommen war.

Noch mehr verwirrt als vorher und mit verzweifeltem Gesicht folgte er Ron. Der hatte sich in der Küche auf die Arbeitplatte neben Aurelie gesetzt. Und weil Harry mittlerweile alles egal war und sein Kopf sich anfühlte als ob dort eine Technoparty gefeiert werden würde, setzte er sich ebenfalls dazu neben Ron.

So saßen sie also, alle vier, zwischen Spüle und Herd. Jamie versuchte an den Apfel heran zu kommen, den Aurelie aß und Ron versucht ihr einen eigenen zu geben. Aber wie es nun mal war, Jamie wollte nicht ihren eigenen Apfel, sondern den von ihrer Schwester. Und Harry schaute ein Loch in die Luft wobei langsam wieder seine Vernunft die Oberhand gewann.

Er hatte seine beste Freundin beschimpft, seine Frau verletzt und als er den Laden verlassen hatte war das letzte, was er gesehen hatte seine weinende Mutter. Konnte es schlimmer sein? ... Ja, seine Töchter könnten ihn hassen. Aber davon mal abgesehen.

„Ich bin ein Trottel, nicht war?" Ron nickt und biss nun selbst in den großen grünen Apfel, was Jamie die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Harry war jetzt klar, das seine Freunde und seine Familie unter keinen Umständen etwas so böses mit ihm treiben würden, allein auf die Idee zu kommen. Und das Gesicht seiner Mutter war wohl der Beweiß dafür wie Falsch er gelegen hatte.

„Danke Ron!"

„Gerne geschehen, wofür sind Freunde den da?" In dem Augenblick schnappte sich Jamie siegessicher den Apfel. Ron zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und schickte seinen Patronus mit einer Nachricht für seine Schwester los. Harry schaute in jetzt an.

„Es ist besser. Ich will nicht wissen was da gerade ab geht."

„Und sie sind sicher aus der Vergangenheit?"

„Ja, ich mein, ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie du. War auch nicht dabei." Ein kurze Stille trat ein.

„Wissen sie... ich meine sie wissen gar nicht... oder?"

„Wenn du meinst ob sie wissen das sie nicht mehr am Leben sind?" Harry nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn sie es noch nicht wissen bin ich sicher das du es mit deinem Auftritt so weit gebracht hast!"

„Na danke!" diesmal lag ein tiefer Schwung Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„Klar Mann!"

Sie mussten auch nicht lange warten, nur Momente später polterte es im Karmin.

„Hallo?" rief Hermine die als erstes angekommen war. Doch kaum war sie ein Stück von Karmin weg, sah sie die vier wie Hühner auf der Stange da sitzen, sie ging auf die große, halb offene Küche zu, während hinter hier Ginny zusammen mit Georgia ankam.

Sie schaute zu Harry, der sie niedergeschlagen anlächelte und sie wusste sofort das es ihm leid tat und wirklich böse konnte sie ihm auch nicht lange sein, wer weiß schon was sie in seiner Situation getan hätte. Sie lächelte zurück.

Harry lies sich von seinem Sitzplatz wieder auf seine Beine sinken und ging auf Ginny zu.

„Es tut mir Leid Gin, ich..." sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Vergiss es." Er versuchte etwas zu sagen doch durch Ginnys Hand gelang ihm das nur schlecht. Sie schaffte es doch Tatsächlich immer wieder. Er grinste in ihre Hand woraufhin Ginny sie weg nahm und sich zu ihm lehnte um ihn zu küssen. Doch der Kuss war nicht von langer Dauer.

„Iii. Mum! Dad!" Georgia rannt um die Beiden und dann aus dem Zimmer. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und Ginny lachte.

„Wo sind... die anderen?" fragte Harry nach einem Moment und schaute den Karmin an. Doch nichts passierte.

„Sie werden kommen, Remus versucht sie zu beruhigen und ihnen zu versichern das du sie nicht verfluchen wirst!" Meinte Ginny und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, Harry fuhr sich durch seine Haare und murmelte etwas das für Ginny leicht wie ‚Riesentrottel' klang. Sie lächelte ihn aufmuntern zu und ging dann in die Küche zu den anderen. Ihr Bruder saß noch immer auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte zusammen mit ihrer ältesten und jüngsten Tochter, Hermine stand neben ihm, aber nur gegen den Schrank gelehnt.

„Schon mal was von Stühlen gehört Ronalt?" sie durchlöcherte ihren Bruder mit einem Blick bis er wie Harry zuvor auf den Boden zurück rutschte und sich neben sein Frau stellte. Aurelie hopste daraufhin hin auch wieder auf den Boden zurück und bestimmte ihren Vaters als neues Ziel. Der saß nämlich mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl des großen Esszimmertisches, sie stellte sich hinter ihn, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihren Kopf in seine Schulter.

„Hast du Angst Daddy?" flüsterte sie so das nur er sie hören konnte. Harry nahm ihre Hände in seine und küsste sie.

„Ein wenig, aber ich bin mehr aufgeregt." Aurelie nickte.

In dem Moment schlug der Karmine wieder grüne flammen und als erstes trat Lily in den Raum, sie schaute sich um und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihren Sohn sitzen sah, zusammen mit einer ihrer Enkeltöchter, sie schaute ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht. Er sah aus wie James, wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hallo Leute, entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir, ich hab diesen Teil hier heute Mittag in einer Freistunde geschrieben, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er sooo toll ist... Sagt mir eure Meinung _**

**_Liebe Grüße _**

**_Schneephönix_**

**_

* * *

_**Was konnte passiert sein, warum hatte ihr Sohn so auf sie reagiert? Remus wollte ihr nichts verraten, also war es wahrscheinlich etwas Ernstes… hasste er sie etwa? Waren sie schlechte Eltern? Oder hatten sie ihren Sohn gar verstoßen? Ihre Gedanken wurden immer weit schweifender und immer abstruser. 

In Harrys Kopf herrschten währenddessen völlig andere Gedanken, was sollte machen? Er musste sich entschuldige, er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt. Er fühlte sich richtig schlecht. Immerhin stand hier seine Mutter, seine Mutter die er nie kennen lernen durfte die nie für ihn da sein durfte, wenn er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte. Die immer nur eine Vorstellung war… seine Tote Mutter.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, Aurelie noch immer im Arm. Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen, diesen Moment durfte er nicht vergessen. Er las Unsicherheit und Furcht in ihren Augen und plötzlich brach es auf ihm heraus.

„Es tut mir Leid… ich hab mich falsch Verhalten, es war dumm von mir, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" er konnte beobachten wie der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter von Unsicher zu Ungläubig wechselte und dann plötzlich nur noch mehr Tränen… was machte er denn bitte hier falsch… doch dann ohne Vorwarnung lief sie auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals und er wusste genau, das es irgendwer wirklich gut mit ihm meinte denn gerade passiert etwas, das er sich im Traum nicht mehr gewünscht hatte.

Aurelie löste sich von ihm und so konnte Harry beide seine Arme benutzen um sie um seine Mutter zu legen und erst jetzt sank die Situation wirklich. Er hatte seine Leibhaftige Mutter in den Armen. Und sein Vater war auch nicht weit.

„Ich glaub das alles nicht…" flüsterte er und spürte wie Lily den Kopf schüttelte. „Das kann doch nicht wirklich sein?" In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß und mit Mühe versuchte er ihn herunter zu schlucken.

Aber es war wirklich war, dachte sich Lily, was auch immer passiert war. Abgesehen von Magie. Sie lächelte in die Schulter ihres Sohnes, aber dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, warum zitterte er so? Was war los mit ihm. Er sah sie doch sicher nichts zum ersten Mal? Immerhin musste hier irgendwo ihr älteres Ich sein… oder? Und in dem Moment traf sie der Schlag und alles war so klar plötzlich. Warum Harry so auf sie reagiert hatte und was sie in seinem Gesicht nicht hatte lesen können.

„Oh nein…" sie drückte sich aus der Umarmung und schaute in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen und sie konnte die Wahrheit in ihnen lesen. In ihren Augen…

„Das kann wirklich nicht wahr sein." Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und in dem Augenblick kam hinter ihr wieder jemand aus dem Kamin aber es war ihr egal in diesem Moment, gerade zählte nur ihr Sohn.

James trat nun endlich auch aus dem Kamin, direkt gefolgt von Remus. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, er hatte die Wahrheit aus Remus herausgequetscht, er wollte Gewissheit, denn er hatte sich so etwas Ähnliches schon gedacht nachdem er seinen Sohn einfach davon hatte stürmen sehen. Und jetzt konnte er ihn auch verstehen.

Er schaute sich im Raum um und es dauerte nicht lange bis er Lily fand, sie stand vor Harry und hatte eine Hand vor dem Mund und er hatte den Verdacht, dass es bei Lily gerade klick gemacht hatte. James suchte nach den Augen seines Sohnes und als er sie fand jagte es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Nicht nur das er in die Selben Augen schaute die Lily so wunderschön machten, aber mehr noch war es die Tatsache wie traurig sie waren. Er wollte niemals seine Lily so traurig sehen und jetzt war es sein Sohn den er so traurig sah, was machte das für einen Unterschied? Langsam ging er zu seiner Frau und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, die ganze Zeit trennte er den Blick nicht von dem Harrys'.

Und kaum berührte seine Hand Lilys Schulter drehte sie sich um und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„Oh James, es ist schrecklich." Murmelte sie und es war schrecklich, alles war schrecklich im Moment dachte Harry und schaute seine Eltern an. Dann schaute er zu Ginny und den anderen, die ja auch noch immer anwesend waren, alle sahen ihn mitfühlend an nur Aurelie schaute in etwa so aus wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich weiß Lily, es ist nicht gerecht!" nach einen langen Augenblick standen die Beide in den Armen des anderen, bis James sich löste von Lily und um sie herum ging. Harry hatte Aurelie jetzt wieder an der Hand.

Er hatte das Gefühl vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zu stehen nur was sich wohl am seltsamsten Anfühlte, es war älter wie er selbst, wenn auch nicht sehr viel älter.

„Mein Sohn." Harry nickte langsam doch bevor irgendetwas anderes passieren konnte, flatterte der Kamin wieder grün auf, nur diesmal erschien nur ein Kopf.

„Harry?" rief Mr. Weasley. „Harry Schatz? Bist du hier?" einen Moment waren alle Still.

„Grandma!" es war Georgia die das Wort ergriff und zum Kamin lief. Ron und Ginny schauten sich an und beschlossen das ihre Mutter wohl in ihrem gesamten Leben noch kein schlechteres Timing hatte.

„Georgi, wo ist dein Vater Liebling?"

„Ich bin hier..." Harry löste den Blick endlich von seinem Vater und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er schaute hinunter in die Flammen von wo Molly ihm warm zu lächelte.

„Was gibt es denn Mama?" fragte er und versuchte so viel Geduld wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.

„Ich frag mich ob Ron bei dir ist, oder Hermine. Sie sollten schon lange hier sein und ..."

„Wir kommen Mum, keine Sorge wir sind gleich da." rief Ron und überreichte Jamie seiner Schwester. Doch bevor Molly aus dem Kamin verschwand schaute sie sich ihren Schwiegersohn noch einmal genauer an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Wir erklären dir alles wenn wir bei dir sind Mama!" meinte Hermine und schupste Ron mehr oder weniger in den Kamin nachdem Molly aus den Flammen verschwunden war. Aber bevor sie selbst hinein trat lief sie zu Harry um ihn zu Umarmen.

„Meldet euch wenn ihr uns braucht!" flüsterte sie und ging dann auch. Und zurück blieben die Potterfamilie plus Remus.

* * *

**War jetzt ein wenig kurz, aber ich werd jetzt gleich noch ein wenig weiter schreiben! Dann gibts bald mehr.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hallo alle zusammen; Wie versproch ein längerer nächster Teil, hab ihn gleich gestern geschrieben aber komm erst jetzt dazu ihn zu posten. Amy, ich hoff, das dir dieses Kapitel besser gefällt, ich weiß selbst das das letzte nicht sonderlich toll war... ich hab es einfach viel zu schnell und unüberlegt geschrieben, wobei ich sagen muss, dass das Mama überlegt war, denn ich weiß aus eigener erfahrung dass das Wort Mama genauso wie Papa durchaus verwendet wir, wenn auch nicht so häufig. Und natürlich auch nicht typisch deutsch ausgesprochen... Aber ich werd mir wenn es wirkich stört, etwas anderes einfallen lassen! _**

****

**_Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen! auch den anderen._**

****

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Schneephönix_**

****

* * *

Eine unglaublich drückende Stille legte sich über den Raum, die erst von Ginny wieder gebrochen wurde.

„Vielleicht brich ich euch drei jetzt ins Bett..." Ginny konnte ihren Satz noch nicht einmal zu ende Sprechen, da kam schon Protest aus einem Sessel in die sich Georgia gekuschelt hatte.

„Aber Mum, wir haben noch überhaupt nicht zu Abend gegessen." Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bring euch was nach oben, ganz Ausnahmsweise aber nur!" meinte sie und scheuchte Georgia aus dem Zimmer.

„Lass Jamie bei mir, ich füttere sie!" dankend überreichte Ginny ihre jüngste Tochter an ihren Mann. Und mit dem versprechen das Harry noch einmal zu Aurelie kam, war auch die älteste verschwunden.

James und Lily hatten die letzten Minuten mit warmen Blick verfolgt, aber Antworten hatten sie zu keinen ihren Fragen bekommen. Es hatten sich nur noch mehr Fragezeichen gebildet. Und immer schneller sank jetzt die Wahrheit, Lily hatte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und ihre Arme umschlossen ihren Körper fest. Sie wollte nicht glauben, das ihr Sohn ohne Eltern aufwächst... sie wollte nicht glauben das sie sterben wird in diesem Krieg... obwohl doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit schon immer so groß war. Wo man doch ständig damit rechnen muss, der nächste zu sein... Aber scheinbar würde das ein Ende nehmen... hatte es ein Ende genommen. Es schien als wenn Frieden und Ruhe eingekehrt war in dieser Zeit.

Mit Bewunderung beobachtete James seinen Sohn, er hatte sich mit an den Tisch zu Lily gesetzt und fütterte seine Tochter jetzt die damit vollkommen zufrieden zu sein schien und mit Begeisterung versuchte ihrem Daddy zu helfen in dem sie versuchte mit ihren kleinen Händen in den Teller zu grabschen. Und für einen Moment überlegte er ob er ein guter Vater war... gewesen war. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, er konnte nicht glauben das es so enden sollte.

„Harry..." er setzte sich jetzt auch an den Tisch und bevor er weiter sprach fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Wie alt... ich meine wann... wie alt warst du als wir..." er stotterte und es fiel ihm schwer in die Augen seines Sohnes zu sehen. Der lächelte bitter und nickte kurz.

„Ich war gerade ein wenig älter als ein Jahr."

„Oh nein..." Lily schlug sich wieder eine Hand vor den Mund und genau in diesem Moment schaffte es Jamie den Teller an sich heran zu ziehen.

„Ich will nicht dass das passiert, wir sind doch hier. Können wird das alles nicht irgendwie verhindern ich meine..." Doch als sie in Harrys Gesicht sah trieb es ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich befürchte wenn ihr mit der Vergangenheit spielen, wenn ihr etwas verändert... ich vermute, dass wir dann alle nicht mehr hier sein werden." Er schaute zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her und kümmerte sich dann darum, dass nicht alles von Jamies Tellerinhalt auf ihm landetet und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob es ein gute Idee sei, denn er wusste nicht ob er es schaffen würde ihnen jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.

Daraufhin sprach keiner lange ein Wort, James und Lily mussten die Aussage erst mal genauer auseinander nehmen und versuchen zu verstehen was damit gemeint war. Sich klar werden darüber wie viel Wert es hatte zu kämpfen wenn man wusste, dass man es nicht überstehen würde... selbst wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurück kehren würden mit nichts als einem Schwarzen Loch. Es verging noch einige Zeit bis Lily das Wort wieder ergriff.

„Unsere Tot... er war also… er wird von Bedeutung sein…" Lily biss ihre Zähne zusammen und wartete bis ihr jemand antwortete, aber anscheinend wollte weder Remus noch Harry etwas dazu sagen nur Jamie quengelte aus einer Mischung von Müdigkeit und Unzufriedenheit und versuchte Ruhe zu finden in den Armen ihres Vaters, doch die Gefühle die er gerade ausstrahlte, luden nicht gerade dazu ein.

Was keiner Bemerkt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Ginny wieder in den Raum gekommen war. Sie hatte sich hinter Harry gestellt und überlegte wie man Lilys Frage wohl am besten beantworten konnte. Aber dann wählte sie den einfachsten Weg, sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Stirn, der Schreckte nach oben, wusste aber gleich was seine Frau vor hatte und lächelte traurig zu den Beiden Personen ihm gegenüber.

Langsam strich Ginny Harrys schwarzes Haar aus dem Weg was Lilys und James Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

„Ihr rettet mit eurem Tot Harry und somit die Zaubererwelt."

„Was soll das Bedeuten? Was ist das für eine Narbe?" James ergriff das Wort und betrachtete sich die Stirn seines Sohnes genauer, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und er wusste auch nicht was es zu tun haben sollte mit diesem schrecklichen Thema.

„Das ist schwarze Magie..." flüsterte Lily jetzt neben ihm und lehnte in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist das Zeichen eines Avada Kedavra..."

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Harry wie ein Tier im Zoo, ein Gefühl das er nur zu gut kannte. Jedoch hatte er niemals geglaubt sich so in seinem eigenen Haus fühlen zu müssen und Ginny schien es zu bemerken also nahm sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und lies ihn ausstehen. Sie wusste nur zu Gut was passierte wenn Mann Harry in eine Ecke trieb.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich werde Jamie ins Bett bringen... und nach Aurelie schauen." Und ohne noch einmal jemanden anzublicken verschwand er mit einer unruhigen Jamie.

Kaum war er aus dem Raum, sprang James von seinem Platz.

„Was war das den bitte? Warum spricht er nicht mir uns?" Er lief um den Tisch, er wollte Antworten.

„James, bleib hier. Du wirst von ihm jetzt alles bekommen, nur keine Rationalen Antworten." Rief Remus und stand von seinem Sessel auf, von wo er die ganze Zeit ein stiller Beobachter war. Lily war jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte James am Arm gepackt.

„Ich versteh das alles nicht!" James schaute verzweifelt zwischen Ginny und Remus hin und her. Er war verwirrt, enttäuscht, ärgerlich und alles auf einmal und noch viel mehr... sein Sohn würde den Todesfluch auf wundersame weiße überlebt, der Retter der Zaubererwelt werde, und er würde sterben und nichts von dem erleben. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, steckte er in der Zukunft fest obwohl in seiner Zeit ein Krieg herrschte der galt gewonnen zu werden... Mit einer zitternden Hand für sich der junge Mann durch die Haare... aber der Krieg war gewonnen... auch ohne ihn und Lily.

„Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!" er drehte sich zu Lily und schaute ihr in die Augen und was er in ihnen las erschrak ihn gerade zu tiefst. War das Akzeptanz? Hatte sie hiermit abgeschlossen? Er ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute u sich herum, er fühlte sich jetzt wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„Lily, wir müssen irgendetwas tun! Wir können das nicht zulassen," er schaute sie verzweifelt an.

„James," sie tat wieder eine Schritt auf ihn zu. „Es ergibt sehr wohl einen Sinn... ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke mir das entwerde du oder ich sein Leben für das Leben unseres Sohnes gegeben haben..." dabei schaute sie fragend zu Remus, der nickte.

„In der Tat, Lily hat um Harrys Leben gefleht und letztlich ihres für seines gegeben und das war der ultimative Schutz für Harry... James, er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt... am Ende." Selbst, wenn James diese Information aufgenommen hatte, war sein Kopf leer. Nicht ein Sinnvoller Gedanke errichte ihn.

Harry unterdessen saß bei Aurelie am Bett und versucht ihr zu erklären was heute passiert war, so fern er selbst die richtigen Worte fand. Aber wenigstens musste er so nicht daran denken was gerade passiert war und schon gar nicht, was jetzt im Moment wohl passierte.

„Aber wie sind sie den durch die Zeit gereist? Ich meine wenn sie es überhaupt nicht wollten?" Aurelie schaute von unter der Decke in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Der überlegte was er sagen sollte.

„Weißt du, darauf hab ich auch noch keine Antwort, ich hoffe aber das ich es noch heraus finde!"

„Ich finde es eine wenig komisch..," überlegte das junge Mädchen.

„Ich auch aber am besten wir reden Morgen weiter, es ist schon spät." Aurelie nickte nur und lächelte.

„Ich wünsch dir schöne Träume mein Aurelie," er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich dir auch Daddy, ich hab dich lieb!" und damit schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Ich dich auch!" Harry lächelte und verlies den Raum, es war erstaunlich, was dieses Mädchen mit ihm machte. Auch wenn er jetzt eigentlich nur schlafen wollte und alles vergessen wollte, hatte er jetzt ein wenig mehr Mute wieder nach unten zu gehen und sich seinen Eltern zu stellen.

Und genau das war wohl auch der passende Ausdruck. Als er nach unten kam, standen alle wieder im Raum, keiner beachtete ihn im ersten Moment, also ging er zu der Person, die ihn im Augenblick wohl am besten Auffangen konnte.

„Unsere Engel schlafen alle drei." Flüsterte er Ginny ins Ohr, sie nickte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu was letztlich James' Aufmerksamkeit auf die Beiden lenkte. Er schaute seinen Sohn durchdringen an, dann stürmte er los, an ihm vorbei und aus dem Raum.

„James bleib hier, das hat doch keinen Zweck!" Lily schaute ihm enttäuscht hinterher.

„Ich geh ihm hinterher, wer weiß wo er sonst landet." Und damit war Remus auch verschwunden und lies so Harry, Ginny und Lily alleine. Einen Moment war alles still, Harry wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war aber irgendwie hatte er das starke Gefühl, dass es seine Schuld war.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hallo Ihr, tut mir leid dass das hier etwas kurz ist, aber es wird immer schwieriger Spoiler raus zu halten und ein paar winzige Sachen aus dem7. Buch würde ich schon gerne rein bringen, wenn auch nichts grundlegendes. Ich hätte nun mal eben das Buch nicht schon lesen sollen... na ja, aber ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen bis zur deutschen Erscheinung noch was auf... Datei? Zu bringen –grins- **_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

„Ich... was ist denn passiert, ist es meine Schult?" er schaute zwischen seiner Mutter und Ginny hin und her und dabei sah er so verloren aus wie damals als er alleine in Kings Cross stand und keine Ahnung hatte wie er auf Gleis 9¾ kommen sollte.

„Er braucht Zeit, Remus wird ihm sicher einige Sachen erklären können vermute ich!?" Ginny nickte.

„Das denke ich auch..." sie schaute sich um und irgendwie kam es ihr seltsam vor die ganze Zeit in ihrem eigenen Haus zu stehen. „Wollen wir uns nicht vielleicht hinsetzen?"

Harry lächelte ihr zu und griff nach ihrer Hand und Beide gingen sich setzten: Lily entschied sich auf einen Sessel zu setzen, der Harry am nahsten war. Nach einem Moment stand Ginny jedoch wieder auf.

„Ich werde uns einen Tee machen." Sie lächelte die Beiden anderen an und lief in ihre Küche und lies somit Harry und Lily allein. Es dauerte einen Moment bis wieder gesprochen wurde aber dann brach Lily die Stille.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid wie James reagiert hat... es muss für dich genau so, wenn nicht noch schwerer sein, dass wir plötzlich einfach... wieder da sind!" Lily hielt kurz Blickkontakt mit ihrem Sohn, doch dann schaute dieser ins Feuer und schien zu überlegen wie er antworten sollte.

„Es ist in der Tat ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl... und ich weiß nicht auf einmal ist alles wieder so nah... alles womit ich abgeschlossen habe." Harry schaute wieder auf.

„Aber es muss dir wirklich nicht leid tun, ich kann verstehen wie ... James sich fühlen muss. Immerhin hat er gerade erfahren, dass er sterben wird."

„Wir müssen alle irgendwann sterben." Lily versuchte zu lächeln, scheiterte jedoch als sie in die Augen ihres Sohnes sah.

„Aber nicht so..." Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und für einen Moment war er wütend, doch dann überwog ein Gefühl von Traurigkeit, das er so noch nicht kannte.

„Und er hat das Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, und ich werde es akzeptieren wenn er hier nicht sein will bis ihr wieder einen Weg zurück in euere Zeit gefunden habt..." der junge Zauberer schaute jetzt traurig zu seinen Füßen und bemerkte nicht, wie sich Lily neben ihn setzte. Erst als sie einen Arm um seine Schulter legte, schaute er wieder auf.

„Harry, ich bin überzeugt das James verstehen wird und akzeptieren wird nur braucht er Zeit." Harry nickte nur denn langsam fing er an zu verstehen, langsam bemerkte er das die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern ganz entscheiden sein würde für seine Zukunft und vor allem entscheidend dafür wie er weiterhin um sie trauern würde, denn erst jetzt würde er kennen lernen was er wirklich verloren hatte.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, danach wird er es lieben hier zu sein und es auszukosten."

„Aber... ich meine, ihr werdet euch nicht daran erinnern können." Harry biss seine Zähne fest zusammen und konnte Lily nicht in die Augen sehen, doch die griff nach seinem Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung so das er ihr in die Augen schaute.

„Nein, wir werden uns nicht erinnern können, aber du wirst es und deine Familie wird es, und auch wenn ich die Geschichte nicht kenne, die hinter unserem Tod verborgen ist, so weiß ich das es wichtig ist für dich und das es sich lohnen wird!" Einen langen Augenblick schauten sich die Beiden tief in die Augen und sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, dann umarmten sich Mutter und Sohn wieder und alles war für einen Moment gut.

Ginny die am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, wollte das was sie gerade Beobachtet auf keinen Fall unterbrechen, sie wusste wie wichtig das gerade für Beide war und wie entscheiden es sein würde für die Zukunft und wahrscheinlich auch für die Vergangenheit.

„James! Bleib doch bitte stehen, so hat das keinen Sinn, lass uns reden!" Remus hastete gut zwei Meter hinter James her, er würde einfach nicht stehen bleiben. Und langsam wusste der Werwolf nicht mehr wo sie waren.

„Lily macht sich sicher sorgen." Er war sich wohl bewusst erst gar nicht von Harry anzufangen den womöglich würde das bedeutet das James anfangen würde von ihm weg zu rennen.

„Und es ist kalt... wir hohlen uns den Tod hier draußen!" Remus blieb stehen und wie geplant auch James, er wirbelte herum und kam bis auf wenige Zentimeter auf ihn zu.

„Dann hohl ich mir den Tod, ist mir doch egal, ob ich jetzt sterbe oder in der Vergangenheit, scheit sich doch gleich zu bleiben..." James drückte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

„Und seit wann stört dich denn so was, seit wann stört es dich das es kalt ist? Was ist das den für ein Gejammer Moony? Wo ist der Alte?"

„Dinge verändern sich James, es sind fasst Dreißig Jahre vergangen, so viel ist passiert, den alten Moony gibt es nicht mehr!" James führ sich wie so oft durch seine kurzen schwarzen Haare und seine Augen suchten hastig nach etwas das nicht da war.

„Wie... wie kann der sich da her stellen und... was hält der denn von sich... ich meine... das ist doch... er kann doch nicht einfach..." wirklich klar darüber was er da stammelte war sich James nicht, aber er hoffte in etwa das rüber zu bringen was er gerade fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht was du versuchst Harry vorzuwerfen, aber glaub mir, egal was es ist, er hat es sich schon selbst vorgeworfen und sicher nicht nur einmal. Und jetzt bitte lass uns zurück gehen, dort können wir reden und Harry... oder ich können dir alles erklären." James dachte nicht im geringsten dran wieder zurück zu kehren.

„Nein, ich will antworten und die gibt er mir nicht, er kümmert sich ja wohl lieber um seine Kinder!"

„JAMES!" warum war dieser Mann nur so ein Sturkopf?

„So kenn ich dich nicht! Wie redest du denn den über deine Familie? Deine Mutter wurde dich prangern!"

„Mein Mutter ist aber jetzt nicht hier und um meine Familie geht es nicht!"

„Doch! Verstehst du es den nicht? Du wirst für deine Familie sterben, für Lily und Harry weil du sie liebst und darum seit ihr jetzt hier, es hat irgendeinen Zweck und der hat ganz eindeutig mir Liebe und Familie zu tun!" James schluckte, wenn er etwas noch nicht erlebt hatte, dann war es das hier.

„Wow Moony!" Er schaute in die Bernsteinfarbenen Augen vor ihm die plötzlich Enttäuschung ausstrahlten.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich werde jetzt wieder zurück gehen du kannst kommen wenn du verstanden hast um was es hier geht!" er drehte sich langsam um, es war bei weitem keine tolle Idee, den er könne bis auf Sturheit James nichts vorwerfen.

„Dann werde ich mir die Antworten halt bei Tatze besorgen!" rief James im nach, Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann bei Wurmschwanz!" wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf und hob seinen Arm als ob er es abwinken wollte.

„Antworten wirst du bei Harry bekommen!" damit apparierte Remus davon und lies James alleine zurück, er würde zur Besinnung kommen. So hoffte er.


	11. Chapter 11

So, ich denke ich muss mich echt mal endschuldigen, weil das hier ja doch ein wenig schleppend voran geht, nur kollidiert meine Schulzeit viel zu oft mit meiner Freizeit... leider gehört schreiben zu meiner Freizeit... und Momentan rutschen meine Spanischnoten etwas in den Keller... na ja, ich werde mein bestes versuchen und fang hiermit an... ich kann leider im Moment nicht versprechen sehr oft zu posten. Sorry, aber ich hoffe, es wir wieder besser! Hier erst Mal ein kleiner Teil...

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Nicht wenig später lief Remus wieder den Weg zur Eingangstüre der Potters entlang. Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und war tief in Gedanken als er an der kleinen Glocke bimmelte die Besucher ankündigte. Er musste nur einen kleinen Augenblick warten bis Ginny ihm lächelt die Türe öffnete, doch nachdem sie entdeckte das er alleine da stand und nicht zusammen mit James verblasste das Lächeln, sie bad ihn hinein und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, indem sich Harry und Lily glücklich unterhielten. Es dauerte eine Moment bis Lily auffiel das Remus gekommen war, sofort stand sie auf, was Harry dazu veranlasst sich ebenfalls umzudrehen.

„Wo ist James?" sie ging auf Remus zu und schaute ihm mit großen Augen an, Harry unterdessen schaute zu Ginny die genauso ratlos war wie er selbst.

„Es tut mir leid... aber er ist stur... ich bin nicht an ihn heran gekommen, zu mindestens nicht auf die Weiße wie ich ihn dazu gebracht hätte vernünftig zu werden." Er kam näher zu der jungen Frau und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und jetzt? Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Er kann doch nicht da draußen rumirren... in der Zukunft! Wer weiß was er anstellen wird!?" Lily drehte sich verzweifelt zu ihrem Sohn herum, doch auch Harry wusste keine Antwort... was sollte er denn sagen? Das James schon wieder kommen würde? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung... er kannte den Mann kaum, woher sollte er wissen wie er handeln würde?

„Lily... er wird wieder kommen... ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nirgends anders Antworten bekommt... er brennt darauf mehr zu erfahren und er besitz so viel Verstand um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht zeigen lassen darf!" Lily hörte ihm schweigend zu und fand auch keine Antwort, sie schluckte nur und lies sich in den nächst besten Sessel fallen.

Dann folgte Stille, keiner wusste wirklich etwas passendes zu sagen und schon recht wusste keiner eine Lösung für ihr Problem.

James lief mehr oder weniger Orientierungslos durch die Nacht, er war aufgeregt und völlig ohne Plan. Er war wütend und traurig, verwirrt und enttäuscht alles auf einmal und nichts ergab Sinn. Remus Worte schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und er versucht zu verstehen warum Lily so leicht mit allem klar kam. Lag er falsch? Lag Lily falsch? Was war überhaupt passiert? Warum schien er der einzig normale Mensch hier zu sein? Was war das denn hier für ein Zeit? Waren sie überhaupt noch im selben Universum? Wer wusste das schon, vielleicht waren sie in irgendeine Parallele gerutscht?

James schüttelte seinen Kopf, jetzt fing er an zu spinnen, aber er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und das konnte man nun wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen! Immer hin war es sein Recht verwirrt zu sein... aber – könnte er die ganze Sache nicht vielleicht ganz einfach aufklären? Natürlich konnte er das, aber wollte er das? Immerhin ist es doch egal? Er würde ja sterben, egal was er tat? Naja, er könnte ja einfach hier bleiben, in dieser Zeit... er überlegte zweimal... Was ein Unsinn war das?! Vielleicht gibt es ja dann gar keine Zeit mehr, wer weiß was Voldemort tun wird... getan hätte? Oh war das verwirrend, warum konnte er nicht einfach zusammen mit Lily zu Hause sein?

James machte plötzlich halt und schaute sich um, er stand mitten auf einer kleinen Brücke, er könnte bei Lily zu Hause sein, so war es ja nicht. Aber er schaffte es nicht wie sie zu akzeptieren das dieser Krieg für sie im Tot endete... und für einen Moment war sein Kopf leer, sein Geist rührte sich nicht, und kein Gedanke erreichte ihn. Und dann, ganz plötzlich war ihm alles klar und Lilys Verhalten machte Sinn und er fühlte sich dumm und er schämte sich. Als er, zusammen mit Lily dem Orden beigetreten war, hatten sie geschworen bis in den Tot zu kämpfen und stolz zu fallen, kämme es so weit. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, wenn es sein musste für Lily zu sterben oder für Sirius oder Remus. Es war so klar, es war ein Schwur und Lily, sie hielt ihn mit vollem Herzen. Und er nicht, er rannte durch die Nacht weil er nicht glauben wollte, dass er sein Leben jemals für das seines Sohnes geben würde, weil er nicht akzeptieren wollte zu sterben im Kampf um das Leben seines eigenen Kindes, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Wütend auf sich selbst stützte er sich auf das Geländer der Brücke und schaute die Allee von Bäumen entlang, der Fluss plätscherte leise vor sich hin und als er tief einatmete bildete sich weißer Neben und erst jetzt viel ihm die eisige Kälte auf.

Er fröstelte und dachte weiter nach, er ordnete seine Gedanken und ihm wurde bewusste warum er dem Orden beigetreten war, um jeden Preis eine friedliche Welt schaffen... um jeden Preis hatten er es geschafft. Er biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, irgendwie musste er wieder zurück kommen, hier konnte er nicht bleiben, er musste zu Lily und mit ihr sprechen, ihr sagen, dass er verstand, dass ihm alles klar war nur könnte er mitten ihn das Haus seines Sohnes aparieren? Es war einen Versuch wert, oder nicht? Er musste alles aufklären... und er wollte Antworten, er wollte wissen was passiert war, wie Harry zu dem Retter der Zaubererwelt geworden war. Er nahm sich zusammen, doch nichts geschah... es hätte ihm klar sein müssen... also überlegte er schwer und versuchte sich an den letzten Platz zu erinnern von welchen er wieder zurück finden würde.

Und auch wenn es ein wenig dauerte, stand er bald wieder vor der Haustüre aus der er so überstürzt nach draußen gerannt war und klopfte. Er hoffte er würde die Kinder nicht wecken, doch nach einem Moment öffnete sich dir Türe einen Spaltbreit und Ginny schaute mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihm und öffnete die Tür dann wieder ganz. Soweit hatte er es also geschaft.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey alle miteinander, hab jetzt auch hier endlich einen neuen Teil, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit schon halb fertig abgespeichert, jetzt komm ich aber leider erst dazu ihn fertig zu schreiben und ihn zu posten. Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen, und wie immer vielen Dank für all die Kommentare! Ach und ich will noch eben sagen, das der Teil womöglich etwas abgehackt rüberkommt, aber die nächsten Teile, werden mehr erzählen!**_

_**Ganz liebe Grüße,**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Etwas unbeholfen trat er ein und Ginny brachte ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Lily stand sofort auf als sie ihn sah, doch sie kam nicht zum ihm.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen!" er schluckte und schaute an Lily vorbei zu Harry, der nun ebenfalls aufstand.

„Ich hab mich dämlich verhalten... ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen!" Und als James in diesem Moment von Lily zu Harry schaute und sie beide auf diese besondere Weiße Lächeln sah, von der er immer dachte nur Lily würde es schaffen, ihn so anzuschauen, wusste er wirklich, wirklich das er sich mit recht entschuldigte.

„Wenn du versprichst, das nächste mal zuzuhören, bevor du durch drehst!" bestimmte Lily dann nach einem Moment und trat zu ihren Mann um sein Hand zu greifen und ihn aufs Sofa zu ziehen.

„Versprochen." Erst jetzt nahm James seine Umgebung richtig auf, er schaute sich um während Lily und Ginny über irgendetwas sprachen. Er entdeckte all die Bilder die zwischen zwei einfachen Bücherregalen hingen und den Sessel darunter... er erkannte ihn, er stand in der Vergangenheit bei ihnen zu Hause, ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Hohen Kaminsims hatten ebenfalls Bilder ihren Platz gefunden, er erlaubte sich auf zustehen und sie sich genauer zu betrachten.

Ein typisches Hochzeitsbild, Ginny wurde von Harry im Arm gehalten und wie fast jedes frisch vermählte Paar, strahlten die Beiden um die Wette. Außerdem drei Babybilder und zwei Familienbilder, aus denen fröhlich gewunken wurde.

Er ging weiter und die Fotowand zeigte ganz andere Bilder, Bilder von anderen Personen und von jüngeren Tagen. Er hob seine Augenbrauen als er ein Bild von Remus entdeckte, jedoch nicht alleine, sondern mir eine Frau und einem kleinen Jungen, der tiefblaue Haare hatte.

„Wer ist die Frau hier bei Remus?" er drehte sich um und schaute fragend zum Sofa hinüber.

„Oh, das ist Nymphadora, seine Frau... und der kleine ist Teddy, ihr Sohn." James hob seine Augenbrauen noch ein Stück weiter.

„Nymphadora wie in Nymphadore Tonks... Tochter von Andromeda Tonks geborene Black?"

„Ja genau die." Harry stand auf und ging zu James hinüber, der gerade drein schaute wie ein Auto. Auf dem Sofa hinten, hatte Lily ein etwas überraschtes jedoch glückliches und zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Woha. Nicht die Wirklichkeit!" James schob seine Brille zurecht und schaute noch einmal auf das Bild, als ob er glaubte, das es sich ändern würde. Harry stand auf und lief zu ihm, aus einem Regal nahm er eine Kiste, die er öffnete.

„Hier sind noch mehr Bilder und doch, es ist die Wirklichkeit." James griff in die Kiste und nahm sich die obersten Bilder weg.

„Kommt setzt euch wieder!"

Und das taten die Beiden auch, zusammen mit der Kiste von Bildern und Geschichten die zu erzählen waren.

So kam der nächste Tag schneller als erwartet, James und Lily hatten irgendwann gegen drei Uhr in der Nacht in einem Gästezimmer einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden. Und den Beiden kam es vor als haben sie gerade erst die Augen geschlossen, als von draußen schon wieder Lärm zu hören war. Einen kleinen Moment dauerte es bis sie sich erinnerten und somit die Geräusche einteilen konnten.

„Meine Güte, das ist wirklich nicht nur ein Traum!" meinte James als er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht fuhr und sich langsam aufsetze.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" murmelte Lily von unter der Bettdecke und versuchte wohl wieder einzuschlafen. James schaute sich nach einer Uhr um, aber er fand keine. Draußen war es auf jeden Fall noch dunkel.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung..." James schlug die Decke nach hinten und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Lily und sie zwang sich nun, wach zu werden.

„Erst mal ein Badezimmer suchen und dann seh ich weiter..." meinte er, lächelte Lily zu und ging zur Türe. Gerade als er hinaus treten wollte rannte ein kleines Mädchen an ihm vorbei, hinter ihr her Harry der ihm im Vorbeigehen zulächelte und ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte. Dann jedoch wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Jamie widmete die es gerade unheimlich witzig fand vor ihren Eltern weg zu rennen.

„Guten Morgen" rief James seinem Sohn hinter her und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Am Fuße der Treppe rannte er beinahe mit Ginny zusammen, die gerade auf dem Weg nach oben war.

„Oh, guten Morgen! Schon wach? Konntest du gut schlafen?" fragte sie und lächelte James dabei warm an.

„Die Nacht war etwas kurz... aber ansonsten gut. Danke!" meinte er und bevor Ginny ihren Sprint fortsetzen konnte, fragte er sie nach dem Badezimmer. Und als der junge Mann wieder in seinem Zimmer ankam, stellte er fest das sie ja für die nächste Zeit nichts hatten zum anziehen. Und überhaupt waren sie völlig ohne Besitz.

„James, jetzt bleib ruhig, das ist wohl das letzte worum wir uns sorgen machen müssen!" meinte Lily nachdem James ihr seine Sorgen mitgeteilt hatte und sie selbst endlich aus ihrem Bett gekrochen war.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, okay!" und somit verlies auch sie den Raum und ging nach unten. Dort hatte es Harry mittlerweile geschafft, Jamie einzufangen und an den Frühstückstisch zu setzen. Er blickte auf, als er sie sah.

„Guten Morgen!" grinste er und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Du musst die Hecktick entschuldigen! Ginny will einkaufen für Weihnachten und das ist nun mal eben jedes Jahr das Selbe..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung! Kein Problem." Lily lächelte ebenfalls und in dem Moment kam Georgia in den Raum gestürzt.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie heiter und sprang auf einen Stuhl am Tisch. Sofort überblickte sie das Frühstück und schon wenige Sekunden später hatte sie einen Teller voll Essen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!" meinte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Dann schaute er wieder zu seiner Mutter.

„Ach, Ginny hat Kleidung für euch rausgesucht. Ich glaube sie hat es oben ins Gästebadezimmer gelegt.

„Ach gut. Darüber wollte ich reden." Sie danke Harry und mit dem Versprechen, dass sie auch gleich zum Frühstück kommen würden, ging sie wieder nach oben.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So ihr Lieben, hier hab ich einen wie ich finde gar nicht schlechten neuen Teil. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch genauso wie mir. Ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass morgen gleich der nächste kommt, denn ich hab 10 Sunden Schule und dazu abends Fahrschule und am Dienstag siehst fast genauso aus, aber Mittwoch werd ich sicher ein wenig Zeit finden (immerhin hab ich da ja nur neun Stunde... **__****__** ) um weiter zu schreiben, aber Schule ist schon ein wenig hinderlich... sorry! Naja aber ich würde mich freuen ein wenig Fb zu finden, wenn ich den Pc wieder anschmeise !freu!grins!**_

_**So, aber jetzt viel Spaß, und liebe Grüße**_

Schneephönix 

Und nicht wenig später, saßen tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment alle am großen Holztisch, auch wenn es nicht wirklich ruhig oder in irgendeiner Weiße entspannend war. Ginny war gerade dabei Lily den Tagesplan zu erläutern, während Harry Georgia zu erklären versuchte, dass James und er keine Brüder waren, der wiederum versuchte ein Gespräch mit Aurelie zu führen, was jedoch sehr einseitig war und Jamie machte sich ein vergnügen daraus mit Apfelbrei ihren Trinkbecher zu bemalen, was Harry nebenbei halbherzig zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Na auf jeden Fall werden wir in London Hermine und Ron treffen, ihr kennt sie ja schon... so gegen Mittag. Später dann, wenn wir wieder hier sind, kommen Grace, Draco und die Kinder zum Abendessen..." führte Ginny aus, bis ihr ein andrer Gedanke kam: „Natürlich nur, wenn euch das recht ist. Ihr könnt gerne hier bleiben und das heute Abend können wir auch absagen, wenn ihr hier lieber in ruhe gelassen werden wollt... na ja, oder wir laden Remus und Tonks stattdessen ein..." sprach Ginny ohne Luft zu hohlen und schaute Harry dabei fragend an, bis sie von Lily unterbrochen würde.

„Ginny, jetzt mach mal halblang, wir werden uns euch anschließen, wir sind hier Gäste und ungeplante noch dazu und ich denke ich spreche für mich und James wenn ich sage, dass wir uns freuen würden so viele eurer Freunde kennen zu lernen wie möglich!" Ginny atmete einmal tief ein und aus bevor sie nickt, lächelte und wieder beim Abendessen weitererzählte.

Nach dem Frühstück dauerte es noch mal ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis alle fertig angezogen waren, jeder die Schuhe und die Tasche hatte, die er wollte, für Lily und James die passenden Winterumhänge gefunden waren, Jamie warm genug angezogen war, jeder noch mal auf der Toilette war und Ginny ihre Nerven zusammen gesammelt hatte, ging es einer nach dem andern durch den Kamin in den tropfenden Kessel.

„So, okay, bevor wir jetzt raus ins Kalte gehen, schlag ich vor, planen wir, wo wir zu erst hingehen." Meinte Harry und beschwöre Jamies Kinderwagen hervor. Dort setze er sie hinein und deckte sie dick zu , außerdem verzauberte er den Kinderwagen so, dass er den Schnee abwerte.

„Ja, gute Idee. Also, wir müssen zu Madam Malkins, Aurelie und Georgia brauchen neue Umhänge... und vielleicht finde ich auch etwas nettes für Weihnachten... ach und vielleicht sollten wir zu Gringotts." Dabei schaute sie zu Lily und James.

„Dort könnt ihr euch etwas Geld aus dem Verlies hohlen."

„Aber das ist doch..." versuchte Lil sofort einzuwerfen.

„Nein ist es nicht, es ist das Potter Verlies und der größte Teil des Geldes darin habe ich von euch geerbt, also könnt ihr es nutzen, wie es euch beliebt." Unterstützte Harry seine Frau.

„Naja auf jeden Falle brauchen wir dann noch ein paar Sachen aus der Magische Menagerie... gut und dann wird auch schon bald Mittag sein und danach werden wir uns aufteilen... aber darüber reden wir später noch mal."

Und somit verlies die ganze Familie den tropfenden Kessel, der jetzt am Morgen und unter der Woche noch fast wie leer gefegt war. Draußen war es kalt, doch im Moment machte es keinen Schnee. Wobei man sagen konnte, dass es eigentlich auch genug war für dieses Jahr.

„Mum?" fragte Geogia, die sich an Ginnys Arm festklammerte.

"Jaah?" meinte Ginny langgezogen und sie wusste was jetzt kam.

„Können wir bei Onkel George vorbei? Ach bitte bitte bitte!!!" Sie hatte des Besuch ohnehin schon eingeplant...

„Aber erst nach dem Mittagessen, einverstanden!?" Georgia verzog ihr Gesicht und überlegte ob ihr das gut genug war oder nicht.

„Und als sie zu ihrem Vater schaute, der hinter ihnen lief und den Kinderwagen schob und bei ihm anscheinend noch weniger Hoffnung bestand, nickte sie nur und beschloss noch mal genauer bei ihrem Angeblichen Großvater nachzuharken... den irgendwie konnte es doch nicht sein das der jünger war, als ihr Daddy... nein, das ging nicht. Mit diesem Gedanken riss sie sich von ihrer Mutter und lief zwischen Lily und James, griff von beiden eine Hand und fing an die Zwei auszufragen.

Bei Madam Malkins angekommen stand schnell fest, dass die ganze Sache wohl länger dauern würde als geplant. Ginny und Lily, hatten schnell eine Wellenlinie gefunden, was für die Kinder und sie selbst zu einer wunderschönen Weihnachtsausstattung führte. James und Harry jedoch saßen irgendwann mit einer Stirnfalte, verschränkten Armen und einem ungeduldigen Hibbeln im Fuß auf zwei Stühlen in einer Ecke des Ladens und sahen zu, wie Madam Malkins persönlich versuchte die Situation irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Am Ende hatte Ginny ein Nachtblaues Kleid, das bis ungefähr zu den Knien ging und unter dem ein langer weißer Saum bis zu den Füßen zum Vorschein kam, dazu den passenden Umhang. Lily hatte fast das Selbe, nur war ihr Kleid vollkommen dunkelgrün und gerafft. Ebenfalls mit passendem Umhang. Beides wurde mit einem grinsen von ihren Männern abgenickt. Für Aurelie hatten sie Ginnys Kombination, nur in Bordoxrot. Und ohne das Harry es bemerkte, suchte Ginny noch einen Festumhang für ihn, der farblich zu dem grünen Kleidchen von Georgia passte.

Letztlich waren sie zu spät zum Mittagessen angekommen. Hermine und Ron warteten schon auf sie, begrüßten sie jedoch trotzdem freudig.

„Entschuldigt! Wir waren bei Madam Malkins…" Hermine grinste nur und lies sich sofort erzählen was ihre Schwester erobert hatte. Nachdem der Kellner zwei Tische zusammen gestellt hatte und verwundert zu verstehen versuchte woher Lily und James Potter kamen, konnten sich alle setzen und anfangen zu bestellen.

Nachdem die Shoppingerfolge genaustens erläutert wurden, ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Ich habe Gestern nachdem ich und Ron wieder zu Hause waren angefangen in ein paar Büchern zu stöbern..." von Ron kam ein Hüsteln, „ um herauszufinden wie eure Zeitreise zustande kommen könnte." James und Lily nickten interessiert und schenkten ihr gleich ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Leider habe ich noch nichts gefunden, aber ich bin auch noch nicht fertig mit der Suche. Und Wenn ich nichts in meiner persönlichen Bibliothek finde, werde ich mir Zugang zu anderen Resorcen schaffen... das dürfte kein Problem sein..." den letzten Teil sinnte Hermine für sich selbst, und an Zugriff zu Büchern und Bibliotheken fehlte es ihr wirklich nicht.

„Aber sobald ich Ergebnisse habe, werde ich euch sofort benachrichtigen, versprochen."

„Ihr könnt wirklich auf Hermine zählen, sie hat bisher noch jedes Rätsel gelöst!" meinte Harry und lies Hermine etwas erröten.

„Übertreib nicht…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tu ich nicht, und das weißt du auch! Du bist die Beste Hermine!" er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, und mit einem etwas traurigen Lächeln nickte sie jetzt auch. Und Harry fing an seinen Eltern zu erzählen welche wichtige Rolle Hermine gespielt hat im Kampf gegen Voldemort, mit kräftiger Unterstützung von Ron... Hermine versuchte gar nicht hin zu hören und unterhielt sich weiter mit Ginny bis das Essen kam.

Nach dem Essen, das zum einen Teil mit weiteren Erklärungen und Erzählungen und zum Anderen mit den Quidditschentwicklungen der letzten 30 Jahre, gefüllt war, besprachen sie den weiteren verlauf des Tages.

„Also, das Beste wird es sein, wenn wir uns wirklich aufteilen... sonst schaffen wir das heute nicht mehr und heute Abend haben wir besuch und ach weier ich will gar nicht daran denken..." Ginny schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, Harry nahm sie leicht in den Arm, küsste sie auf die Stirn und übernahm das Sprechen.

„Gut, also, ich werde nach Muggellondon und dort alles besorgen was brauchen. Alle die sich anschließen wollen..." er ging ein paar Schritte von Ginny weg, „ der stellt sich zu mir und der Rest geht mit Ginny um vier treffen wir uns dann wieder im Tropfenden Kessel!" sofort sprang Aurelie zu Harry und griff seine Hand, Hermine stellte sich auch schnell an seine Seite und Lily nach kurze Überlegen auch. Georgia stand in der Mitte. Sie legte den Zeigefinger neben ihren Mund und tippte mit dem Fuß.

„Ich schlag vor Gorgie, wenn du Onkel George besuchen willst, gehst du mit deiner Mum!" meinte Harry lächelt.

„Stimmt!" rief die mittlere der Mädchen sofort und schlug sich eine Hand vor dem Kopf.

„Du bist so schlau Daddy, danke!" meinte sie drückte ihren Vater stürmisch und schloss sich dann Ginny an, die lachen anfing zu gehen, zusammen mit James, Jamie und ihrem Bruder...

Der Rest verlies die Zauberwelt durch den Tropfenden Kessel.


End file.
